Instant popularity
by Menaji
Summary: Shawn Layfeild is the new kid at school and has became one of the popular guys at school. He also fallen in love with a girl that's unpopular but the only probelm is.....she's a bet. Christian, Jillian, Torrie, Shawn, Brooke.
1. The first day

**I don't owe anyone but Shawn all are or were owned by the WWE. Please enjoy and review!!!!!**

* * *

**_-Instant Mr.Popular-_**

Shawn Layfield and his father John Layfield was driving down Aston Rd. As Shawn looked out the window of his father black BMW 760i sedan, and saw the green manicured grass of the high school he was now attending. Way after his mom and dad had seprated, Shawn finally moved in with his bigger than life ego father John Bradshaw Layfeild.

"Well are you going to get out or am I going to kick you out?" John asked his son.

Shawn gave his father a look. "...No dad. You have too many jokes too early in the morning. What's so special about this school anyway?"

"Well it's a good one and very elite" John looked through his blackberry.

Shawn saw nothing special about the school, but hot girls. Most of them how he like it blonde, nice size rack, and hot. Then Shawn notice how far his father was park away form campus. "Dad? Why are you park so far form the front?"

"You really want those girls to think you don't have a car and your daddy drops you off? Please you've been in high school how Shawn. Your never going to be in the crowd if you don't fit the part. You got the name, the house, the clothes--"

"I thought I moved down here to spend time with you not be apart of the Abercrombie and Fitch search model?" He said.

John squinted his eyes at his much younger son. " I'm just saying...When the last time you got laid? I mean seriously?"

"Bye dad" Shawn hop out of his father's car. "I'm not about to have this conversation with you." As Shawn colse the door of his father's BMW he walked up to the campus of Westport High. "_Here gose nothing."_ He said under his breath

* * *

As Brooke Adams was walking towards entrance of the school building, she was stop by one of the most popular guy in school, Christian Cage. "Hey sexy, when are going to give me a special study in your... antimony?" 

"Get lost" Brooke adjust her glasses. As she walked pass him, his muscle Tyson Tomko stood in fornt of her. "Move" She said speaking up for herlsfe."

"Aww Brooke-ie don't be mean, look how about tonight I show you a good time." Christian gave her a smirk.

"Don't you go with Torrie Wilson?" She question.

Christian look at the unpopular girl. He was into the blonde hair, and pretty faces over brains. Brooke was neither, she wore glasses and was apart of every geek club there is that was offered in High School. Her clothes look they've been picked out by her grandmother and her hair was always in a ponytail. That didn't turn Christian on but she was the only female that didn't want him. Well no one could tell him that. "She doesn't have to know"

Brooke rolled her eyes and gave him a glare. "Get and A in English without your dads money or your coach pulling a few strings and I'll see what I can do"

As she walked away Tomko turned to him. "Why do you even bother?"

"She wants me, and besides I can tell she was getting' wett" He laugh and smirk with his buddies as he made the smart comment about Brooke.

* * *

Shawn walked around like a lost puppy at his new high school. The kids were all talking on their fancy cell phones and playing football on the front campus. He was lettin' his dad's words get to him a little bit as he notice four hot females standing at their lockers talking. He pretended to look at the bulltion board and placed his hands inside of his Citizens of Humanity jeans. 

Jillian took notice of him. "I smell something new?"

"Oh...it's Chanel, my dad-"

"Not you Michelle (she licks her lips) him." Jillian stuck her chest out more in her T-strap pink top.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Oh my God Jillian do you ever stop?"

"No, I'm starting to think you had the whole defensive end between your legs. You sleep with everyone" Trish spat.

"Lair I do not I'm just a big time flirt...that's all, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to meet to the new guy" As she walked over towards him Shawn smiled. "Hey you new?"

"Yeah just transferred form Willington" Shawn said.

"Isn't that an all boys school?" She asked.

"Yeah but don't get the wrong idea" He walk up closer to her. "I'll turn you out"

Jillian but the bottom of her lip. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Jillian toss her long blonde locks behind her shoulder. "Well I'm Jillian and if you need anything or help getting around...call me" She handed him a card with her number on it.

"Sure I'll do that" he lick his lips. Jillian walked away with a grin.

* * *

Shawn final class was Writing. He took his seat next to Brooke. "You mind if I sit here?" 

She gave him a look. "Well why ask when your already sitting there" She said in a rude manner.

He gave her a glare. "Bitch" Even though it was said under his breath she heard him. 20 minutes into class and Christian arrived late. As Christian slowly sunk pass Mr. Lawson he took a seat next to Tomko and A.J. Styles and the hot Trish Stratus. He slowly laid his head down on the desk and watched as Mr. Lawson countied writing with his back turned. Brooke rolled her eyes as he crept into the class room. Shawn notice. "Why do you have a problem with everyone?"

"I don't I just have a problem with guys like you...and him." Brooke spat in a low voice. "You guys can walk in here without a word said to you and get everything handed to you."

"Hold on first of all this is my first day here and I don't even know him" Shawn defend himself.

"Is there a problem?" Mr.Lwason turned around.

"No there isn't." Brooke said.

Even though his dad was sometimes and ass, he taught him to stand up for himself. "Yes there is, can I change my seat I'd like not to sit next to her. Bitch"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Brooke yelled.

"That's enough detention after school for the both of you and Mr. Cage you will join them" Mr. Lawson said.

"What?" Christian removed the hoodie form over his head.

As three unknown teens sat in an hour together in a boring class room, Shawn turned to Brooke. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, I didn't mean to you made me mad putting me into a category and you don't even know me."

Brooke did noting but contuie to write in her notebook. Christian look at Shawn. "Bro don't even waste your time...I'm Christian Cage" He extended his hand.

Shawn did the same. "Shawn Layfeild"

"Is your dad John Layfeild?"

Shawn raised his eyebrow. "Yeah"

"My dad and your dad work together on a few projects for my grandfather's company" Christian said.

"Cool" Shawn said.

"So I figure your new here so if you ever want to hang, theres a party going on next Firday at my home boys house...hit it up" Christian said.

"Yeah sure sounds cool" Shawn said nodding his head in agreement.

"...Cool"

Shawna and Christian hit it off isantly and had a conversation until dention was over. Meanwhlie,Brooke gave both men a glare form the corner of her glasses. Shawn didn't understand why Brooke was so...such a...BITCH!!!!!.


	2. Feels so good

**_I own no one but Shawn!!! Enjoy the Chap and please review!!!!!_**

* * *

-_**Feels so good-**_

One week had went by and Shawn went from nobody to somebody. He was hanging and partying with Christian , A.J., Tomko, and a few other popular guys. But the best part was the girls. Torrie Wilson, Jillian Hall, Michelle McCool, and Trish Stratus. Four of the hottest blondes that you could have walking on your arm in the hallways of Westport. As he entered his last class of the day writing, he sat in his usual spot next to Tomko, Christian skip so Shawn and Tomko kept each other company. He glanced over to where Brooke Adams was sitting shen then gave him a glare and rolled her eyes. Soon Mr. Lawson wrote a topic about "Hollywood and the younger celebs" Which was a topic that almost started a fight between Brooke Adams and Trish Stratus.

"Brooke, you shouldn't even be in this conversation. Most girls are just lost!" Trish said defending young Hollywood.

"Are you kiddin' me? These kids have everything handed to them and have so much pressure to wear overprice items and...make-up-" Brooke said adjusting her glasses.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to see you with a little MAC foundation Brooke" Tomko said. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Never would I want to be like you nor what you want me to look like" Brooke defended herself.

"Yeah and that's ugly" Trish giggled laying her hand on Shawn's shoulder.

At the sound of the bell students gathered all of their books and walked out of class. Tomko and Trish waited up for Shawn who wanted to talk to Mr. Lawson. "I'll meet you guys in the parking lot" Tomko and Trish agreed and left. Shawn notice he, Mr. Lawson and Brooke was still there, talking about Tomko and his actions.

"Maybe he likes you" Mr. Lawson said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, I'm not apart of the bimbo crew and I never want to be. That's not who I am at all Mr. Lawson"

"So what did you think of the Topic today Shawn?" He notice truing around to erase the blackboard that Shawn was standing in the doorway.

"Umm...I think Brooke is right" He said. Brooke's Jaw almost drop to the floor. "I mean if most of those girls don't get help, they're going to end up like Ann Nicole...may she rest in peace"

Brooke raised a perfectly un arch eyebrow. Mr. Lawson nod his head in agreement. "Well, you two have a good weekend"

"So how come you didn't laugh" Candice question.

"Because it wasn't funny" Shawn said with honesty. "And because I know they wouldn't do it I'd like to say sorry"

Brooke grab her text books and back pack. "I don't need a sorry apology form you"

* * *

It was a Friday night and a party was going down at Chris Master's beach house near Sunset Dr. . It was the first Senior party of the year and anyone was invited was cool. Because of his mild status of being cool with Christian the most popular guy in school, he was invited automatically even though still a week or two in school a few kids still didn't know who he was. He step out a grey Rang Rover and walk up into the Mansion. As Shawn walked closer to the party he heard music blasting _"Bussiness of Misery" by Paramode_ was playing. 

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Shawn notice a few familiar faces but only gave them a weak smile and contuied to look for and around for either A.J, Tomko, or Christian. Fortunately he ran into Jillian. At first she had a attitude jester on her face, but then her facial expression turned into lust when she noitce who bumb into her.

She licked her lips. "Hem hmm..baby you look hot"

Shawn couldn't held the blush that appeared on his face. He was wearing destroyed jeans form D&G Dolce' and Gabbanna and a tight fitted white shirt with a cool splattered design. "I love pink on you. It brings your best (he stares at her breast) assists"

She giggled. "Mmmm...well let me show you around, you only met a few of us" Jillian said taking Shawn's hand and guiding him all over the house. he met the sons and daughters of Senators, State politics, major company executives and owners. He finally into Christian who had Torrie sitting on his lap, he was smoking a joint and passing it to Tomko.

"Hey you made it!" Christian said

"Yea..sup bro" Shawn and Christian slap fives and Torrie excused herself.

"Hey..where you going?" Christian question her running up behind her.

"I have to get my mom needs me tomorrow in the morning I'll stop by when I'm done"

Christian gave her a puppy dog face. "I'll miss you" The couple kissed and separated. Christian sat back down. "Thank God I was hoping she wasn't going to stay all night!"

The guys laugh. "Dude, why do you even bother Torrie is hot but--if you don't want her. Tell me now so I can get some" Chris Masters said passing the joint to A.J.

Christian turned up his nose. "Dude I like Torrie but, its gonna end. I mean it's high school it's not were going to be together afterwards. I'm 18 I wanna have some fun. Besides Torrie needs me she would be nothing Jr.Year if I didn't start dating her She needs me" Christian's gazed soon hit the dance floor, his eyes then locked on Jillian's. He left without saying a word and joined her on the dance floor.

"If I ever cheated on Trish it would not be with one of her friends" Tomko laughed as he watched his best friend grin hard on Jillian. "Drama".

* * *

As the party went on for a few more hours, a random kid ran through the house say'in. " Hey the cops are down the streets!!!!" 

"Okay party over!!" Chris Master's yelled. But the words didn't sink into the half drunken kids until they heard loud sirens. That's when the kids in the pool ran into the house which caused randomness and a big mess. A.J. look all over for Christian, the last place he seen him was on the dance floor with...Jillian. Time was running out and Almost everyone was still running form the cops which was three. A.J. grab Shawn. "Hey if you find Christian can you give him a ride home, I gotta go my license is suspended"

Shawn agreed and went upstairs into one of the bedrooms. As he busted opened the door, he saw Jillian and Casey puttin' their clothes on. As Jillian was tying up her dresses, she gave him a glare. "What? You like to watch?"

Shawn didn't say anything just looked at Christian. "Cops broke up the party want a ride home?"

* * *

A few blocks away, Shawn pulled up by a near gas station and stop for gas. He didn't have his credit card so she went inside for cash. Inside there she was Brooke Adams in "Academic of the year" shirt and baggy sweat pants. Her hair still in a messy greasing ponytail with her glasses. Shawn waved to her, she looked behind her to see if anyone was behind her. She did nothing. 

"I was talking to you" He said.

"Oh really, your kind don't even talk to me at school. so why now?" She asked placing her items on the counter.

Shawn threw his hands up in the air. "Okay...if that's how you want it fine. I'll be mean now" He walked back out to his SUV and pump the gaze into his car. As he hop back inside, there was a silence.

"So you went to Willington Private school for boys. Tough" Christian asked.

"Yeah but it was chill though" Shawn said tapping his fingers on the dashboard.

"Yeah but no girls bro. That's why you came to Willington huh?"Christian said

"Part of it but not the reason" Shawn said playing with the sinal changer. Christian wasn't the type of person to get into anyoneles businnse so he changed the subject.

"...Are you made I hook'd up with Jillian. I knew you were kind of feelin' her?"

"Nope not at all. Besides I don't think I'm the person you need to be asking these questions to" Shawn laughed referring to Torrie.

"It was a accident I didn't mean for it to happened. I know it was wrong...but it felt so good" Christian laugh.

"So how many time you guys hook'd up?" Shawn asked.

"Ah a man never tells. Besides, if you want her she's all yours" Christian said.

Shawn hop out the truck as he heard the click of the nuzzle go off. "Naw...I'm good"

_**The song is not owned by me but by a group named Paramore/ Misery Bussiness.**_


	3. Rumors

**A/N: I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far please read and review...Thanks!!!!**

**- _Rumors-_**

That following Monday, everyone who's everyone went to Chris Master's party Friday talked about it that Monday. After 1st period, Trish caught up with Jillian talking with some guy up at her locker. She rolled her eyes and interrupted their conversation.

"What the hell, there's a rumor going around about you" Trish said crossing her arms

"I'll talk to you later...so what I'm popular. That shit happened" Jillian said applying her MAC foundation.

"Yeah but this one hits the fan this one...I think I believe and I'm hoping it's not true Jillian" Trish spoke.

Jillian had kind of a idea-no...an exact idea what she was talking about." Okay what?"

"Hook'd up with Christian, your best friends boy friend. People were saying that you two were grind's on each other in the dance floor then you two where gone for like hours. What the hell?"

Jillian made up a lie." Why would people say that? They're just jealous because they want to us and they can't. I mean yeah we danced but it was harmless ask any of our true friends. I couldn't do that to Torrie-"

"Do what to me?" Torrie smiled opening her locker. "Hi Trishy"

Trish gave her a nod and a smile. "Nothing...see you guys at lunch" before leaving, Trish gave Jillian a stern look.

Torrie notice. "What's going on did you make Trish upset Jill?"

Jillian crossed her arms and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Naw she just rolled over the wrong side of the maxi pad this morning, that's all"

Both girl shared laughter as Jillian crack the joke about Trish. Jillian then notice the blush coming upon Torrie's face as John Cena walked passed her. "Hey Torrie"

"...Hi John" She tried held back her smile with a grin, it didn't work.

"I love you" Christian said hugging his girlfriend in the deserted hallway. Everyone was lunch and Christian knew everyone was talking and couldn't keep their mouth shut. Torrie giggle as Christian's tongue played with her earlobe.

"Baby I want to eat...I'm hungry I missed breakfast" Torrie pouted.

Christian bag her up against the locker. "Yeah...I'm hungry too. But there something I want to eat right now in front of me"

She playfully slap him on the shoulder." Christian!!!! Nasty"

"How about we skip next period and go out for lunch. And then you spend the night over my house."

She kissed him. "Sounds like a good idea. But I'm going to get a snack and meet me by my car in when the bell rings"

Christian agreed and Torrie made her way to the snack vender next to the school cafeteria. When he left her, his eyes landed on Brooke. She was sitting down by her locker doing her homework for calculus. She didn't notice Christian until he slid down next to her, he smiled.

"Hi Brooke! What ya doing?"

"What do you want? Don't you have someone else to bother?" Brooke annoyed slammed her book and quickly stood up to open her locker. Christian smirk.

"Well I would bother you but...you seem not to like me" Christian took a step behind her and drew his body closer to him. He then placed his hands on her slender waist. As he spoke the mint of his breath tickled Brooke' nose.

"I know you want me. Every girl in this school dose Brooke. I see the way you look at Torrie when I'm all up on her in the hallway. You wish it was it." Christian kissed her ear. " When I touch her you wish I was touching you." Christian placed both of his hands on the locker so Brooke couldn't escape. "I bet your still a virgin huh"

"That none of your business what I do in bed! And Christian, not every girl in Westport High wants you...I'm one of them!!!"

(sound of the end lunch bell)

As the bell rang he took steps away form Brooke as she gave him a stare. "Dyke"

In Mr. Lawson's class, he made up assignment for partners. Trish, Brooke, and a few other even number of students made their way to a box where they would randomly pick their partner. While Tomko A.J., and Shawn made their way to the assignment box.

"Dude is Christian going to going to pass this class?" A.J. whispered.

"I don't know he's with Torrie right now though" Tomko answered his best friend.

When the class was done. Mr Lawson called out each student individually. "Okay Ms.Taylor who named did you pull form the box?"

She opened it. "Tyson Tomko"

Trish turned up her nose. Mr. Lawson look at Tomko. "And your topic?"

"Reality T.V." He then gave Taylor a long stare and then smirk before turning his eyes on Trish who was curious.

"Ms.Adams who do you have?"

As she opened her paper she preyed it wasn't Christian, she didn't want to have to deal with his face after the incident that took place in the hallway. She read the name "Shawn Layfeild"

Shawn opened his paper. "Politics Today"

"Great...since everyone has their assignments. They are due two weeks form now have a grate rest of the day!"

Tomko made a throw up sound. "Looks like you got a date with ugly Betty of Westport"

Later on that night around eight at night, Torrie joined her boyfriend Christian at the ultra fancy Asian restaurant Jumi. As the couple waited for their food to arrived, Christian look at the facial expression Torrie had on her face.

"You want to talk about something?" He asked.

Torrie placed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "...There's a rumor going around saying after I left Master's party Friday you hook'd up with Jillian. So what happened after I left Christian?"

"Oh come on Torrie. Your question your boyfriend now?-"

"Well how do you think we got together?" Torrie said. "So your just going through our whole little crew?"

"Me and Trish was over before we even started messing around. Look, we danced that's it. If you don't believe me ask Shawn" Christian lied.

Dumbfounded Torrie believed him. "Sorry I just don't trust Jillian. I trust you though"

"Aww babe. That's so c cutie" Christian smiled and Torrie giggled. He love seeing the dimples on her cheeks when she smiles. Now he just needs to keep Jillian mouth shut.


	4. The bet

**Please read review!!! **

* * *

**-The bet-**

The next day at lunch, Christian sat back and watch Brooke eat her lunch at a table alone. For some reason he's been sort of obesse with her. She wasn't pretty but then again ahe was'nt bad looking. Just...Geeky looking. Brooke had a feeling someone was watching her, she turned around and saw Christian's beedy eyes stareing at her. Not knowing she had a little meat seauce on the side of her lip, she frowend at him. Christian smrik and stuck his tounge out in a licking motion at her. Tomko, Shawn, and A.J. sat down trying to figure out their friend was doing?

"What the hell dude?" A.J. said.

Brooke rolled her eyes and conutied to eat her lunch. Tomko laughed at the sight of his buddy teaseing Brooke. "Dude why do you mess with her?"

"At least she knows she exist to me. Fucking dyke I think she's a lesbian."

"Why dose she have to be a lesbian? Because she dosen't want your ass" Shawn laughed eating a french fry.

"Oh what you think she wants you?" Christian said. "I bet you eight hundred bucks you can't get her number and screw here before the school year is over. Yeah I'm giving you that much time because it's never going to happened."

Shawn looked at Tomko and A.J. "Bro...whatever"

Christian was serious as a heart attaack." You game or what" He place down eight hundred dallors on the table.

Shawn frowed."Dude my allownce is more than this?"

"Okay so if you win it dosen't matter now dose it" Christian gave him a evil grin.

Shawn rasied his eyebrow." What's in it for you?"

"...A grand" Christian said. "And I will kneel in down in fornt of everyone"

"Alright...bet" The two men shook hands on the bet.

--

_"Homecoming tickets are on sale. Be sure to get yours and vote for your homcoming King and Queen of the 2006 school year!"_

After the end of the day aouncements were made, Mr.Lawson placed notes on the board for the group assingments. Shawn made his way over to Brooke and took seat next to her. The secent of his Amarni cologne had tickle her nose as he scooted his seat over next to Brooke. He slid her a peaice of paper.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could stop by my house tommorrow after school. I'm realy busy later today"

"Oh really. Busy with Christian and A.J.? Look this is a group project okay Im not going to get a F because you want to goof off. And I'm not going to do all the work eaither!"

What is her problem Shawn asked himslfe. "What is your porblem?"

"You!"

Shawn sighs and tossed a book onto a desk.. "Okay...come over later tonight then" He quicky worte down directions to his home and slid it to Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine" only a few more months until graduation...I can do it. Brooke said to herslfe. Shawn questioned himslfe before he went to sit back down with his buddies, This is actually going to be harder then he thought.Later on that day, Brooke brought over her books to meet with Shawn at his home. When she pulled into the drive way, her mouth drop to the sight of how big it actually was. She park her Camero in fornt of the Layfeild Esate and made her way to the door. As she ring the doorbell, she saw the sight of a blone aswer the door.

"Well hello...are you lost sweet heart?" She asked as she looked Brooke up form head to toe.

"No actually I'm here to see Shawn" Brooke adjusted her glasses.

"Oh how nice" She smlied. "I'll show you too his room"

Brooke walked pass the Foyer and made her upstaris. Mrs.Layfeild smlied at Brooke as she knocked on the door. "You have company"

Shawn opned the door with only a pair of green basketball shorts. His chest was ripped and form the way Brooke was looking at it, it turned her on. "Oh yeah..come in"

"Put on a shrit Shawn have some respect" His step-mother wispered to him.

"Okay mom" Shawn colsed the door and watch Brooke stand there. "So are you going to sit down or...take a seat?"

"Oh right...yeah" Brooke sttured a bit still having the imange of Shawn's chest in her head. "You have a beautful home. Your mom is pretty too"

"Thanks and that's my stepmom. My real mom is in rehab" Shawn placed the black tank top over his head and sat next to Brooke. "I got a few information off the internet and I mixed those up with notes in class"

Brooke was immpressed. "Greate. I thought you wanted to cheat. You actuaally did your own work"

"I have a 3.8 GPA. I don't need to cheat off you Brooke." Shawn confirmed her. Brooke opened her notebook. "Your a lair"

"Excuse me" Brooke looked a Shawn through her glasses.

"You heard me. Every girl in that school wants to be eaither Trish, Jillian, Torrie, and Michelle" Shawn said. Referring to what happened in class a few days ago.

Brooke adjust her glasses. "Yeah well you think what you want, but you got it all worng."

Shawn moved in colser to Brooke. He removed her glasses and the rubber band that was holding up her greasy hair. She wasn't a bad girl not ugly at all. Just needed a few plunking of the eyebrow and a touch of make-up she'll be fine.

Brooke squnneked her eyes. "What are you doing"

"Nothing...just messing around" Shawn smirk. "Do you have a boyfriend?-"

"I thought we came over to work not talk about me-" Brooke's mouth went dry. She's never been this colse to a guy this hot before.

"But I want talk about( he took his eyes off her for a moment and straed at her body) you" Shawn placed his hands on hers.

Brooke nverously removed her hand and instatly felt ucomforable. "listen if you thought I came over here to do whatever your worng...I have to go"

Shawn wasn't up for the chase he just watch as Brooke place on her geek attrie and stormed out his house.

--

Jillian park her car in the Senior parking lot. Before gettin out, she spotted Torrie talking John Cena. She had a look on her face, that same look she had on it a few days ago when they said their "hello's" in the hallway. As Jillian got out she headed towrds Trish's BMW X3 SUV, she tapped on the window.

"Look at that. You think somthing is going on between those two?" Jillian rasied her eyebrow.

Trish just glanced over at Torrie and John but she didn't really take notice to how their body actions were. "Look Jill...I just need to know did or didn't you?"

"Oh come on Trish!!! You sound like somthing out of Paige Six. Why don't you believe me?" Jillian pouted.

Trish didn't want to tell her the turth, so she kept it to herslfe and made up a lie. "I just don't-"

"Don't worry, and besides Torrie may get what she's got coming to her I mean she did take Christian form you"

(Bell rings)

"Well that's the bell...you coming to French class or skipping?" Jillian asked Trish.

Trish unbuckled her seat belt. "I''ll meet you there" As Jillian walked away, Trish hopped out of her car and pop the lock on it. Her and Jillian had been friends for years and didn't want anything to become between them. But she just didn't believe Jillian when she said nothing happend. The word Bullshit played over and over whenever Jillian said "Nothing happened" Yeah...sure it did.

Tell me what you think and if you have any idea toss them at me!!!


	5. Easy

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

-**Easy-**

It was a Saturday morning and the sunlight beamed through the window shades of Shawn's bedroom which made him awake. The smell of pancakes and bacon made him actually remove his body form his king size bed. As he turned the shower on, the beep of the intercom in his room came on.

"Good morning Shawn are you up?" The maid Mary asked.

"Yeah Mary...good morning" He said still sounding a bit tried.

"There a phone call for you and breakfast is ready when you come down" She said.

"Okay...thanks" Shawn pressed the off button of his intercom and picked up the house phone. "Hello?"

"Hey...did I awake you?" A deep male voice greeted him.

Shawn rubbed his eyes. "...Who is this?"

"Oh don't remember me? Maybe you'll remember my moans and the sucking noise I made on your cock then that will refreshed your memory" The other male on the phone got upset.

"Look...what do you want?" Shawn closed the door of his bedroom.

"Nothing...well maybe something." He laughed." You just disappeared"

"Yeah and for good reason too and not just that. I just needed to get away form something that's all" Shawn said. "Look right now I have to go I'm really busy"

"Uh-huh...well maybe another time. I was planning on getting rid of your morning wood but...whatever" As Shawn heard the click of the phone, he hung his up. "_How in the hell did he get this_ _number and why was he calling me_?" Shawn ask himself out loud.

"Hey Kid!" Shawn's dad(John Layfield) entered his room without knocking. "What's going on?"

"Nothing dad I'm going to hang out with the guys later." Shawn said walking towards his bathroom inside of his room.

"Yeah your hanging' out with Christian Cage...he's a cool kid. Popular?" John asked

"Yeah we hit off real well were cool" Shawn said.

"Okay...that's fine well I'll be down at the office until 3 if you need anything. And don't hang out with those guys so much...everyone will think you two are fags" John said.

---

Around noon Michelle, Jillian, Torrie, and Trish were at a bouqtie in the city. they all were looking for dresses for homecoming and the usual topic came up... boys.

"So what do you guys think of Shawn so far he's only been here for a month, he's really cutie. And his popularity status is growing. Those brown eyes and that blonde hair yummy. I was wondering of he had a girlfriend." Michelle said trying on a pair of candy red YSL pumps.

"Yeah his popularity status is growing because he's hanging out with my boyfriend!" Torrie joked.

"Whatever bitch!" Michelle laughed. "No really I'm going to ask him to homecoming."

"Don't ask a guy he suppose to ask you." Jillian said checking out a cutie royal blue cultch purse.

"This is 2006 Jillian. It can be the other way around" Torrie stated. "And I don't think he has a girlfriend so go for it Michelle."

Michelle smiled at Torrie. "Thank you Tor"

Torrie then turned her attention to Trish who hasn't said anything during the whole shopping splurge. "Those are some sexy headbands...what's wrong Trish?"

"Tomko and he wants me to wear his jersey number and I don't want to. And other things" Trish looked through a pair of gold bracelets.

"Like what?" Torrie asked. "Were best friends...tell me."

"Nothing just...it's nothing really Torrie" Trish insisted that it was nothing and Torrie decide to let it go. Trish just decide to let things goherlsfe too and let Torrie see for herself.

---

Master's decide to throw a party randomly without notice. A small gathering turned pool party which was hot because the guys didn't mine that the ladies showing off their goods with or without their tiny bikinis. Michelle spotted Shawn hanging by the bar talking to Chris Master and a few other popluar kids. She tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Shawn what's up?" Michelle smiled.

"Hey" Shawn greeted the blonde. "You work out?"

Shawn took notice of Michelle muscle tone body in her yellow two piece bikini. "Well thank you, your abs are just as sexy too Layfiled."

The two shared a light laughter until Michelle felt comfortable enough to ask him a question. "Hey I was wondering if you would want to go to homecoming with me?"

Shawn cheeks a bit flushed. "Well I have to check my schedule" He laughed. Michelle playfully slap him on the shoulder. "Ouch that hurt-"

"Oh it did...well good" She hit him again.

"Okay...I'll give I'll go with you to homecoming " Shawn embrace Michelle with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Yay...well I'll get your number later then?" She asked.

"Cool"

_Meanwhile..._

Torrie, Jillian, and Trish along with a few other people watched as Tomko and A.J. have a drinking contest with a bottle of Jack Daniels. Christian watched as his two friends drink each other out. As he removed himself form the house, he entered the pool area and watch as the kids danced to_ Puala DeAnda's Easy._ As he took a chug of his Corona and Jillian walked past him.

_I might be your young girl but I know how to have fun  
I got them boys chasing me trying to make me the one  
When I'm out shopping it's like having a gun  
Whatever I wanna get, got them boys caught up_

"Hi Christian" Jillian said a bit slurred. "Why aren't you in the contest?"

Christian was about to speak but then he notice A.J. running around the pool naked. "That's why" He laughed.

"So...come have a drink with me" Jillian grab his hand.

"Uhhh...I don't think that's a good idea your already kind of out--" Christian said trying to not only get caught but not take advantage of a drunken Jillian.

"Jillian….. baby...your so easy it's pathetic" Christian whispered in her ear. "Your drunk"

Jillian rolled her eyes and went to talk to another guy.

_I know I'm a hot hot shorty  
But you gotta slow down (slow down)  
You don't know me (don't know me)  
If you in a hot hot hurry  
You gotta go now (go now), back up off me (off me)_

As Torrie laughed with friends, she notice Jillian and Christian talking outside. She walked to get a closer look but the vibration of her cell phone stop her. She looked at the caller ID a 232 number which was John. She knew it by hard but she didn't want Christian to know that her and John were secretly talking just as friends. Torrie knew that he'll make a scene and she wouldn't hear the last of it. She walked outside far away form the party to where she parked.

"Hey John" Torrie said.

"Hi Torrie" John said happily. He loved hearing the sound of her voice. "Let me guess...a party"

"Yeah me a few friends" Torrie twirled her hair.

"Yeah and is 'asswhole screw anything that walks' there too?" John smirk referring to Christian. "You know he's cheating on you?"

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Look John I know you care for me a lot but I'm with Christian. We only be friends"

John removed the away form his ear and looked at it. "He has you wrap around his finger it's redulcious" John mumbled underneath his breath but just enough so that Torrie could hear.

"Excuse me!" Torrie said.

"Torrie your so damn easy. When you want a real man give me call Wilson!" In an upset manner, John click the end button of his cell phone and didn't even say goodbye to her.

_Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy_

Tell me what you think!! **Puala DeAnda- Easy w/ Lil wayne & Bow Wow I do not owe**


	6. Sexy Lady

**-_Sexy Lady-_**

As the days followed into homecoming weekend, that Friday hardly no one attend school this particular day. Everyone was planning what they were going to wear and who they were going to hook up with afterwards. After school Brooke headed over to Shawn's place. After finding out that they both got an A on their project, she deiced to surprise him.

"Oh...hello" Mary the Layfield maid answer the door.

Brooke lift the left side of her glasses. "Hi...is Shawn here?"

"Sure...have a seat and he'll be right down." After Mary seated Brooke in the guest living room. Brooke took in the sights of the art that was hanging on the wall. Painting and pictures by Andy Warhol, Monet, and very much more expensive painting.

"Hey sexy" Shawn said leaning on the doorway.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "There's nothing on me that's sexy Shawn."

Shawn then rolled his eyes intmatdeing her. "What? Yes there is "He began to step closer to her. But she stop him.

"Look I just came over to give you this." She handed him the project paper. He smiled, which kind of made her smile and blush a bit. She then notice that he was dressed up. "Well I'll go since you look like you were going somewhere. I just came over to give you that."

Shawn grab her by the arm. "Come with me."

"Why?" Brooke questioned.

"What do you mean why?" Shawn said. Brooke wasn't making' this bet easier. "The football game then chill afterwards."

"No...I don't think I'm even allowed at a football game. There's going to be a bunch of people there I don't even associate with." Brooke rubbed her nose.

"Well if were going to be friends--"

"Who said we were friends?" She crossed her arms. Shawn gave out a loud sigh. She then thought about it. "...You need a date that bad?"

Shawn gave her a puppy dog look. "Not a date I just want to get to know you better that's all-"

"Why would the second most popular guy in school would want to get to know me?" Brooke questioned. She was curious to know.

Shawn made up something. "...Because it's what I want to do."

"...Well I have nothing to wear and--"

"That shouldn't be a problem." Shawn yelled upstairs. "Hey mom?! I need your help really really bad on something!"

* * *

Two hours later, Torrie, Trish, Jillian, and Michelle arrived at the football game. Cheering on A.J. and Tomko. Christian was already there seated with Chris Maters and a few other popular guys. The first half quarter had already started and Westport was wining by 10 points.

"Yeah Tomko!!! Bash that bitch!!" Christian yelled form the stands.

Torrie spotted her man in the front row. "Hey I'm going to sit down here with the guys." She said rushing to take a seat by her man. Before she sat down, she turned around to see John Cena's blue eyes stareing back at her. He shook his head and put his attention back on the field.

"Hey baby." Christian patted her on the ass.

"Stop that. Look can we talk?" She asks. "I really need o talk you"

"Are you pregnant?" He ask giving Torrie his full attention.

"No" She rolled her eyes

"Well can it wait after the game or at least tomorrow?" Christian then return his attention to the field.

"No...Christian!--" He cut her off.

"Baby, baby there's A.J." He stood up. "Make us a touch down Styles!!"

Torrie pouted and crossed her arms." Fine"

* * *

After a while, Shawn shut off his Playstaion 3 and went to go see what took so long. Brooke was in a bad calling for a makeover but I don't think it would have taken this long.

"Girls take forever! Mom what is going on? You giving her botox? How long dose it take for you to put on a dress--"

Brooke opened the door and Shawn's jaw drop. His step mom closed it for him with a slight laughter. Brooke's hair was shined and was no longer greasy, her legs looked like silk and who'd knew, under all that baggy clothes and geekyness was the most hottest bitch Shawn has ever laid his eyes on.

"Your fuckin hot!" Shawn said with his mouth still opened.

"Doesn't she I had everything to do with it" His step mom smiled.

"You really like it? I feel uncomfortable in this." Brooke said as the silk texture form her BEBE tube top bubble dress touch her now shaven legs. Her gold heels made her legs even sexier. And made Shawn even hotter.

"...Well you ready to go?" He ask not taking his eyes off her. She was gorgeous.

"...Is this kind of overdressed for a football game?" She asks putting her glasses back on.

"No...damn you look good." Shawn actually spoke this words form the truth. As he opened the passenger door to his Range Rover, He quickly made his way to the driver side. "So you ready?"

"I guess I have no choice now do I?" She placed her glasses back on. Brooke then saw the look Shawn was giving her out of the corner of her eye. "I guess it doesn't go with the dress" She removed them.

"It doesn't matter ...your beautiful"

Besides her father and a lot of men in her family, Shawn was the only guy she believe when he said the she was beautiful. She finally gave in into a blush and let Shawn see not one of her smirks or frowns. She actually gave him a smile.

* * *

"I mean I can't wait until Shawn and I go to homecoming, speaking of Shawn...I've been calling him all day" Michelle ask Jillianas she plays with her nails. "I mean-" Her eyes and so did everyone else's, then spotted Shawn and Brooke enter the bleacher side of the football field. "Wtf?...Who the hell is that?" Michelle gave the girl a glare.

"Dunno" Trish shook her head. As the pair came closer Christian, Chris Masters, and a few others took notice to the hot brunette on Shawn's arms.

Shawn leaned over to Christian and whispered into his ear. "...Get your money ready Cage." He winked.

Christian couldn't believe his eyes that it was Brooke standing in front of him. "Wow...hey Brooke"

"Hi" She gave a weak smile.

"Brooke Adams?" Michelle raised her eyebrow as to exactly what the hell was going on.

"You look good Brooke...nice shoes." Trish gave Brooke a fake smile. But she had to admit that was one hell of a makeover.

Michelle shoved Trish. "What she dose"

Brooke then leaned over towards Shawn. "Jillian is jealous, your mom told me if a woman complemented on just your shoes…… she jealous"

"Well...I guess you Jillian Hall jealous then." He then wrap his arm around her, and enjoyed the rest of the game.


	7. Jealous

**Hey everyone!!! Sorry it took me hellas but above having writers block and back at college I had a hard time. But here's the next chapter and enjoy!!!! Please read and review!!!**

* * *

-** Jealous-**

After the game of course everyone went back to Chris Masters's house that night for the after party. A pissed off Michelle McCool slammed the door to her black Lexus coupe, her Dior pumps stormed into the party looking for the new and improve Brooke Adams. "_Who in the hell dose she think she is? A makeover and a hot dress doesn't her popular!! She shouldn't be here. And why is Shawn_ _so interested in her anyway...all of a sudden_?" These thoughts ran through Michelle head as she was still searching the now overly crowded party. As drinks flowed, Tomko and A.J. had arrived and their peers cheered them on as they entered the house. Christian left the side of Torrie as his friends came in.

"Sup guys? Good game." Christian slap hands with Tomko. "Oh my God! Dude you tackle the hell out that guy I thought he was dead."

"Thanks...whoa is who-" Christian interrupted Tomko when he spotted the hot brunette on Shawn's arm.

"Guess...Brooke." Tomko's face went to a blank. "Greasy Geeky Brooke."

Tomko's jaw drop. "Whoa...he's taking this bet to the extreme don't ya think?"

"Naw...not yet. I got an idea." Christian raised his eyebrow.

* * *

As the party went into effect, Brooke felt more comfortable in her new skin. She was having conversation with people that she never had, getting complements form guys and girls that she never even spoken too. And all of a sudden everyone knew her name...Brooke Adams. As Shawn slip away, Brooke was startled with a light tap on her shoulder. 

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you…..hi Brooke." It was Chris Masters. Her eyes widen as she figure he knew her name. Or he just learned in tonight. "I'm Chris"

" I know who you are...Hi Chris." She smiled.

"Ummm...I was wondering if you were going to homecoming tomorrow night?" Chris leaned in closer to Brooke.

"I'm not sure...maybe?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well...you want to be my date?" Chris asks.

After the question sink in, Brooke had to pinch herself a bit. Was the make-up really working or was this all a dream? Brooke paused at the question. " Well...okay. That sounds cool."

"Great...so I'll get your number later and I'll see you tomorrow night at homecoming." Chris gave Brooke one of his smirks.

"Great!" Brooke cheesed like Tony the tiger and felt a bit geeky afterwards, but that brushed off her.

"What did Chris wanted?" Shawn asked handing her a drink.

"Oh he ask me to homecoming." Brooke saw a bit jealously in his face.

"Really?" And in his voice. "What...like a date or something?"

"Yeah...jealous?" Brooke crossed her arms in a sassy way.

"...No" Shawn lied.

* * *

Hours later Torrie still waited until Christian gave her his undivided attention. Finally she gave in and went over to where he was. "Christian! I need to talk to you." 

Christian still laughing. "...Baby...Baby come on can it wait?!"

"No I'm your girlfriend...I shouldn't have to wait on shit!" Torrie slapped him and ran out of the house. Christian chased after her. When finally catching up to Torrie, Christian grabs her arm and slammed her body up against a park car.

"What is your problem Torr? You want to embarrass me in front of my homies?" He yelled at her slamming her harder into the park car.

"Christian you're hurting me!!" Torrie yelled.

"Well you want to talk then talk!" He kept his tight grip around her wrist. "Talk!!"

Torrie sob. She wanted to tell him that it was over but that would make him more violent angist her. So she decides to keep her mouth shut. She didn't feel like explaining the black eye at school. "...Never mind. It's not that important."

Christian rolled his eyes and let go of Torrie. He notice the dark blue bruises he'd given on her wrist. He held the blonde tightly against his body. "I'm sorry you just upset me a bit...I love you"

He said kissing her on the forehead. Torrie sob even harder. "I love you too" _but I can't do this anymore._ No mater how many times these words, the sentence repeated over in Torrie's head she couldn't tell him

* * *

As Shawn wondered off with Tomko, and a few other guys, Brooke decide to socialize with the people she never ever thought to socialize with before. She soon was involved and listen to a conversation that did not make any sense, but only to them. 

"So like he told me that "Uh sure you can come over" but when I got there he like totally left" One popular girl rambled on.

Brooke just crossed her arms and listen. As she did so, Michelle McCool bump up against her. "Brooke"

"Michelle" Brooke placed her hands on her hips.

"So can I ask what are you doing here?" Michelle rolled her eyes.

"I was invited, by Shawn." Brooke tossed her newly found silk hair over her shoulder. "Is that a problem?"

Michelle raised her perfectly arch eyebrow and gave Brooke a glare. "Listen bitch I don't know who you think you are, but your still a nerd to me. And as far as Shawn goes...he's mine"

"Well as I see it I don't see a ring on his finger. And were just friends" Brooke got a little brave and step into Michelle's face. "Besides if I really wanted Shawn...I could have him."

"Well see you little whore." Michelle spat.

"Takes one to know on huh Michelle" Brooke smirk, and Michelle wanted to slap it right off her face.

* * *

"I think since you got Brooke to be too sweet... I think we should raise the stakes." Christian said watching Brooke form a far. 

"Yeah man she's hot...she fuckable hot." Tomko spoke gazing at her.

"What do you mean "raise the steaks"? I don't want to do anything to hurt--"

Christian interrupted him. "Come on don't be a pussy now Layfield...just bang her one time."

Shawn raised his eyebrow. "First of all that's harsh--"

"So what you got like feelings for her now?" Christian looked at Shawn.

Shawn nodded his head no. "No but she's...I'm not trying to ruin a life."

"Your not...deadline by prom and I want evidence!!!" Christian smiled and placed his hand out Shawn to seal the deal. "Bet?"

"...Bet."


	8. Homecoming

**-Homecoming-**

Even though Michelle McCool was his date tonight, Shawn couldn't't stop thinking about what Brooke and Chris were doing. Before the dance Shawn took Michelle out for dinner at a nice Italian eatery. Michelle notice Shawn daydreaming, she then snap her fingers in front of his face.

"Uhh Shawn back to earth! What are you thinking so long and hard about?" Michelle said.

Shawn didn't really want to tell her the Truth so he lied. "About what I'm going to do to you after the dance."

Michelle raised her eyebrow. "Well I don't know how the girls get down with you back in Wellington county but...it's only the first date Shawn.

"We'll see" He smirk.

"So what's up with you a Brooke all of a sudden?" Michelle wondered. "I mean your way out of her league."

Shawn didn't really want to tell Michelle the Truth. Michelle was cutie but did't really turn heads like Trish or Torrie. He indeed not find her to be so unique as Brooke. He quickly thought of something clever to say. "I don't know at first she seemed like a bitch but now she's cool. I thought we came here to talk about us not Brooke."

Michelle smiled as to know that Shawn wasn't thinking about Brooke...or so she thought.

* * *

Outside Christian called Torrie home and cell more than once. "Torrie it's Christian again!!! Homecoming is starting and I'm not sure where you are so call me back." After pressing the end button on his Blackjack, Christan headed inside of the gymnasium of his high school for Torrie to show up or return his call. But his patience was hanging on a thread. _

* * *

_

What's Worng you look...nervous." Chris Master's said to Brooke as he help her out of his SUV.

"Well I am, a bit" Brooke said adjusting her green backless mini dress.

Chris smiled. "Well you look good. There's nothing to be nervous about...your with Chris Masters"

_"I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

"Yeah that's actually the problem." Brooke said to herslfe. She then gave Chris a smile. Even though his cocky comment she disliked. As the two walked in, they hear Rihanna's _Shut up and_ _Drive_ blasting through the speakers of the gym. Brooke felt a bit uncomfortable since she's never been to a high school dance. She though it was meaningless and don't't see the point. Chris turned his attention back to Brooke.

"So do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Sure" She blush as he walked away. Brooke started to nod her head to the music but felt like the entire room was staring at her...which most was.

"Sup? You look great." Shawn spoke looking at Brooke form head to toe.

Brooke notice the look Shawn was giving her."Oh don't drool over me now, I see your dates eyes are already lock and sight on me" Brooke spotted Michelle making glares at her across the dance floor.

"You wanna dance?" Shawn asked her.

"Sorry bro she's with me, I think your date is over there." Chris bursh past Shawn and grab Brooke by the hand.

"I'll save you a dance." Brooke whispered to Shawn as Chris grab her by the hand. While watching the twosome, Christan stood beside him. "Looks like you got competition bro. From this distance she actually looks ...normal."

"Shut up!" Shawn said in a hostel voice.

"Whoa, Whoa...didn't mean to talk about your girlfriend." Christian mock Shawn.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "She's not my girl...just a bet."

"Yeah...sure she is." As Christian left with his smart ass comment, Shawn watched as Brooke dance with Chris Masters. Laughing and havening a good time

* * *

Moment's later, the homecoming King and Queen were announce and Torrie still didn't show up. The dance was almost over, and Christan tried calling from both Jillian and Michelle's phone still no answer. Christian was irate, after accepting his crown he left the homecoming dance. 

"This ...bitch!" Christian mumble into a low voice walking toward his car. _You've reach Torrie leave a message...Beep_ "Torrie baby-Look were in the hell are you? You ditch me! After all I done for you. Torrie your so replaceable it's funny, I hope you had a good time tonight!" Christian throws his cell phone to the passenger side of his car.He decide to give Torrie a visit

_

* * *

_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

After homecoming a few kids went to the haunted houses that were opened or Chris Masters party. Brooke deicedes to catch up with Shawn, until she was stop by Jillian and Michelle.

"Well if it isn't the new whore...still trying to chase after my man?" Michelle crossed her arms.

"New Whore?" Brooke laughs. "No one can replace you two, and by your man Shawn were friends and I'm not going to calify that with you again now move."

Jillian step up more closer to Brooke. "Whoo...feisty no wonder Chris likes you."

"Leave her alone." Trish said, Brooke turned around and was surprise to see that it was her.

"What? Your actually taking up for her!" Michelle glared at Brooke.

"No you hate her...come on aren't we a little too old for this?" Trish looked at Brooke and then again at Jillian and Michelle which both ladies rolled their eyes. As the two ladies walked away, Brooke turned to Trish with a confused look on her face.

"Uhh...thank you?"

"It's cool." Trish raised her eyebrow.

Brooke bit the bottom corner of her lip. "...So...why did you take up for me I mean wasn't you making fun of me a last weeks ago?"

Trish took a step closer to her. " And wasn't every guy in this room ingorneing you as well? Think about it Brooke, Chris Masters?"

Everything has happened so fast. The make-up, the make-over, Brooke forgot about who she was hanging around now.The "in crowd", the popular kids, the group of people she hated. But deep down inside wanted to be and now was. When Trish walked away, Chris's hand guided her hips towards him. The stink of the Parton on his breath made Brooke's stomach turned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You mind taking me home I don't feel well." Brooke lied.

" We just got here" He looked at her. Brooke crossed her arms and gave him a stare. Chris threw his hands up in defense. "Okay...I'll take you home."

* * *

That night, Christan arrived at Torrie's home, irate to see her Tuck outside along with another he knock on the door furiously."Torrie!!" Torrie opened the door, and Christian threw her homecoming Queen crown at her. "Congrats...your the homecoming Queen. Why didn't you answer of my calls." 

As Christian tried to force himself inside, Torrie kept guard of her front door not letting Christian step foot in her home. "I was busy."

Christian gave her a stare. "So you think I'm stupid?"

"Look Christian I think I took enough crap form you long enough...were over." As Torrie was close to slamming the door in Christian's face, he grab her by the arm.

"You're hurting me Chris-" Torrie wince in pain.

"Your not going anywhere, nothings over until I say so." When Christian finally got a stronger grip on Torrie's body, Christian eyes widen as John step behind her. Christian let Torrie go and she feel into the arms of John.

"You okay?" John ask rubbing Torrie's arm.

"Oh this is nice...that's grate you know what John you have the little whore." Christian smirk. "She's only good for one thing, and she's bad at that. So good luck.--"

"Dude just leave." John yelled.

As Christian walked out the door, he turned his head back and gave Torrie one last stare. "Oh Torrie I lied I did sleep with Jillian. If I did it to Trish, what makes you think I wasn't going to do it with you."

As Christian slammed the door Torrie looked at John, Before her tears hit the floor John bursh them away.

**Thanks everyone for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!**


	9. Little white lie

**Sorry I took so long but sometimes I was into this story and then I wasn't so bare wit me!!**

That following Monday, Brooke entered the school and felt uncomfortable. Girls passed by her giggling and guys gave her the stare of sex in their eyes. As Brooke reach her locker, she heard Shawn behind her.

"Hey" She smiled.

Shawn gave her a nod. "Hey"

"What's worng? No flirtaous or smart remarks?" Brooke raised her eyebrow.

Shawn just looked to the floor. "So did you enjoy your homecoming dance?" He ask not really caring.

"It was okay."

"What about after?" He finally looked at her.

"I only stayed a minute at the after party, then Chris took me home." Brooke closed her locker, and gave Shawn a suspicious look. "Look what's going on I feel like...I dunno"

Shawn inhaled. "Well, Chris said that after you two left...something happened."

"Nothing happened!" Brooke slammed the door of her locker and gave Shawn a look. "What's going on?"

Then Michelle McCool walked by. "It's okay Brooke, everyone dose it. It's just that no one talks about it."

"Slut!" Jillian said out loud.

Shawn turned his attention back to Brooke. "Hey I'll see you around...I have to get to class."

Before Shawn turned his back towards Brooke, she grab Shawn by the arm. "Nothing happened...it's a lie."

(_Flashback)_

_"Thanks for dropping me off and homecoming I had a good time Chris" As Brooke reach for the door. Chris grab her by the arm._

_"What no goodnight kiss?" He forcefully grab her._

_"Chris your hurting me go!" Brooke yelled then she finally kneed him between his legs._

_"You bitch!"_

_(End flashback)_

"What you don't believe me?" Brooke said.

"Yeah I do -" Shawn said. "But I (bell rings) I got to go"

Brooke couldn't face the school today nor the people that were attending. She skip the entire day.

---

During lunch, Brooke wasn't the only person who had issues over the weekend. Torrie did too, as she walked through the double doors of the Cafetera and sat next to Michelle, and Jillian she felt a weird air about them.

"What's going on guys?" Torrie smiled.

"So you dump Christian for John?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah...what's to it with you?" Torrie cock an eyebrow.

"That's like throwing away a Chanel purse for a BEBE bag. What were you thinking huh?" Michelle said.

"Well for one reason I didn't think Christian would turn out like he did which was a complete ass, and that this little slut would actually screw my boyfriend!" Torrie gave Jillian an imitating look. Jillian ingorned it.

"Oh whatever Torr...get over it." Jillian rolled her eyes.

"Get over it?! Your suppose to be my best friend and you want me to get over it? You lied to me and you screwed my boyfriend behind my back-"

"Well what goes around come back around-" Before Jillian could get another word out, Torrie slap her Juicy Couture clutch purse hard against Jillian's face turning it red.

"Bitch!" Jillian then stared to choke Torrie grabbing her by the neck. Minutes later Trish grab Torrie by the arm and pulled her off of Jillian, Michelle did the same with Jillian.

"You fucking slut!" Torrie yelled as Trish walked her friend out of the cafeteria.

"Jill you alright?" Michelle asked.

Jillian caught her breath before answering. "Yeah...I got something plan for her." Jillian held the side of her face. Torrie had something coming to her and it was going to be above and beyond em brassing.

---

Elsewhere, Christian, Tomko, Chris, and A.J. were posted outside of John's class. When heading back to class, John turned the corner and he stared dead into the eyes of the four boys. He gave them a odd look.

"Unlike you guys I actually work for my grades so...excuse me" John tried to make his way through. Tomko pushed him. John smirk. "Oh let me guess this is about Torrie?"

"No actually it's about-" Shawn interrupted Christian, he brush past John and step right into Chris's face. "Bro we need to talk."

"Later we got business to handle." Chris ingonred him.

"You think it's funny to spread rumors about Brooke like that?" Shawn step into Chris face.

Chris step even closer. "What is this a challenge?"

"Hey...what's going on down there! Everyone get to class!" A security guard notice all the commotion in the hallway. Shawn ignored it.

"Your lying nothing happened between you and Brooke."

Chris smirk. "Your taking this...bet a bit far don't ya think?" He questioned. Shawn then eyed Christian. How did he know? Shawn ingorned it but contunied to con fort Chris.

"You must be low to force yourself on a girl, and make up a lie about getting layed"

Chris shot back. "You must be desperate to be in a crew-"

"Hey! everyone get to class...now" The security guard spoke.

As the six men separated form each other, Shawn wanted so bad to punch the hell out of Chris for lying about Brooke. But he deiced to be the better man and walk away. After school, Shawn headed straight over to Brook's home.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Hey...want to watch a movie? I'd thought I'd come over and cheer you up." Shawn step inside.

"Can you save my reputation?" She laughed softly.

"Don't worry about Chris, let's teach this movie." Shawn grab Brooke by the hand and went into her bedroom. "Besides I gave him a warning."As the two sat beside each other, Shawn wrap his arm around Brooke's shoulder. "So what should we watch first, Distruba or --"

"Distruba...so when I get scared I'll have something to hold on to." Brooke raised her eyebrow.

Shawn smirk. "Good, because I want you to hold on to me...permitly."

Brooke didn't reply, she blush a bit and then moved in closer to Shawn. He thought about telling Brooke the Truth about everything, that she was a bet but real feelings are getting to him. After a few days she'll get over it and they'll be a couple like in the movies. Only thing is this is real life...not the movies. Shawn is really starting to have feelings for Brooke he was going to tell her Truth about everything. But tonight wouldn't be the right time after everything with Chris...Shawn was going to hold out as long as he could.


	10. Drity little secret

Later that day...

"Okay what the hell just happened today at school?" Michelle asking herself out loud. "How random was that?"

Jillian didn't respond, she kept her focus on the red mark on the left side of her cheek. "Who knew a Juicy Couture clutch could be use as a weapon?" She said. "Torrie embarrassed me in front of everyone and I'm not about to let her get away with that."

Michelle handed her friend a cold towel. Jillian placed it on her cheek. "What do you have in mind? I never really like Torrie that much anyway."

---

The next morning, both Shawn and Brooke decide to skip school. The air was cold and the ground wet, but Shawn made the best of it and decide to invite Brooke over to his guest house. Warm and cozy the two snuggle up together in front of the fire place with hot coco and marshmallows. As Brooke's brown locks layed across the chest of Shawn's J.Crew sweater, he thought of a conversation topic.

"So why did you hate me so much?"

Brooke below on her hot coco. "I didn't hate you, I just hated the company you kept Shawn. Now you see why I didn't want to associate with you or your crew."

"That's not fair, you didn't even know me and out the blue you compared me to them." Shawn defined himself.

Brooke rose up and turned to face him. "Shawn...I'm sorry is that what you wanted me to say? I am. I finally got to know you and...I'm sorry. You not like them in fact your far form it." She kissed him.

"Thank you apology accepted."

"But there's one thing I want to know...were you jealous when you found out Chris and I got a little close even though it was a lie?"

Shawn smirk. "...A little bit but not a whole lot. In fact I really didn't care"

Brooke raised her eyebrow. "Yeah...right."

----

During first period brake Michelle looked all over for Shawn, while Jillian looked for Brooke. "I wonder is he with her." Michelle said to herself out loud.

"He's a retard if he chose her over you Michelle. Get real." Jillian spotted Torrie by her locker. "There the slut is."

As Torrie began to close the door on her locker, both Jillian and Michelle shoved Torrie against her locker head first. As Torrie fell to the floor, the two blonde's began to stomp Torrie furiously with their shoes. After a moment, Jillian stood up a now bloody Torrie and slammed her aingst the locker. "Next time before you embarrass me, think first you cunt."

After spitting in her face, Jillian and Michelle ran as fast as they could to their classes. They left Torrie their laying barley unconscious.

--

Arriving home around one in the afternoon, Shawn closed the door to his home. He tossed the keys to his Range rover on the table and flop his body down on the sofa. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn answered.

"Hi hansom." The male voice spoke seductively over the phone.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Dude don't call here anymore."

"Shhhh baby don't worry, your daddy don't know that your a faggot. Oh maybe shouldn't use that word more like homosexual." He laughed.

Shawn slammed the phone down."Fucking tard."

"Who was that?" John Layfeild ask his son.

"Wong number."

"Well, there's this charity mixer tonight. you in?"

"Yeah dad... I'll go and get ready."

_Meanwhile..._

John look all over the hallways of searching for Christian and his crew. He was brave to take a three or maybe four on one beating. He's fed up. Not only for the way Christian been treating Torrie but the past four years of high school John and Christian never got along. Today he was going to put it all to a end. He stop in his tracks when he saw Christian exiting the mens room.

Christian smirk. "There's a rumor going around your looking for me."

"Do you have any idea what your slut of a girlfriend did to Torrie?! She left unconscious in the hallway."

"Well maybe she had it coming Torrie dose have a big mouth. But it's only good for one thing-"

That sent John into a fury. He grab Christian by the collar and slammed him against the locker. Christian tried to hold his own but John had way more strength. "I don't care how much money your dad has, he's not going to save you form this ass beating!"

The punches came toward Christian's face like a bulldozer going into the wall. John wasn't surprise if he ended up breaking Christian's jaw. He deserved it.

--

As Michelle slip into her satin white halter dress she heard a knock at the door. "Yeah...come in!"

It was her cousin Mike or Melissa on his good days. "Yes sweetie you look hot I'm lovin that dress can I see it sometime soon?" He ask laughing

"Whatever...who were you on the phone with?" She ask spraying on her Vera Wang perfume.

"This guy I use to mess with.(Laughs) But now I just play on his phone every now and then."

"Tell me about him is he cute?"

Mike smiled. "So hot like...Channing Tatum hot, his name is Shawn and--"

"Wait...did a guy name Shawn Layfeild go to your school?"

"Yeah...that's who I'm talking about, anyways-"

Michelle cut him off again. "Oh my God!"

Michelle now has something on Shawn. She loved that there was a thing called blackmail.


	11. Bubbly

**Okay I see that everyone like or loves this story so guess I'l just finish it up for ya!!! Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!!!!!!!**

That same night, everyone who was everyone arrived at the mixer. While the husbands drank hard whiskey and made business deals, the wives mingle and gossip about every info or dirt they have on the wives that aren't in their circle. After leaving Brooke a sweet text message, he smiled and placed his Blackberry inside of his Prada blazer jacket. He spotted Christian, along with A.J. and a few other turstfund kids from his high school. He mainly kept his distance with Christian, Chris, and A.J. any little argument he would'nt want to embarrass his father. Appearance and what you have mean only to John Bradshaw Layfield. Michelle soon made her entrance with her mother and father and older bother Marc. When she saw Shawn sitting at a table alone she decide to approach him.

Shawn rolled his eyes. She ignored it. "Hello"

"Hi Michelle." He check through his phone for any texts form Brooke.

She moved in closer to him. "Hi honey, so are we going to hook up or what?"

Shawn smirk and gave her a look. She then gave him a mean look. "What? I have to be transformed into hotness."

"What do you want?"

Michelle smirk and crossed her legs. "Beside you?" she kissed his neck. Shawn moved her away. "Wow, it's true. All the good looking ones are gay"

Shawn quickly lifted his head up and shot her a look. "Excuse me-"

"Oh I know.I know all about you and your curious side. You see if I don't get what I want then you baby Brooke is going to know that she was just nothing more than a bet then everyone is going to know about...well shall I say it out loud?" Michelle knew she had the upper hand and was winning in this game of blackmail.

Shawn still dumbfound with a "how did she know" look on his face stood there. "Michelle-I" Shawn's voice and movement wasn't as hostel as it once was. He knew to keep Michelle quiet but for how long. He then asked her. "What do you want?"

Michelle then walked up closer to him ."Don't you love it?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Love what?"

"Blackmail" Michelle laughed. She now had Shawn wrap around her finger like a little slave. And she loved it!

---

Days later Torrie was better and felt good about going back to school. She hated the fact that her former best friends turned against her. What a bitch, before she headed off to school her and John decide to stop by Trish's house.

Trish opened the door and was surprise to see Torrie standing there. "Oh..hi Torr."

Both ladies smiled. "Hi...can I come in for a sec?"

"Sure"

"I didn't mean to come over unannounce and unexpted I know we really haven't been close nor talked for a while."

Trish sat down feeling uncomfortable. She nod her head in agreement of what Torrie was saying. "So...you feel any better? I heard what they did."

Torrie sat down next to her. "Yeah I'm fine." She bit the bottom of her lower lip. "I heard about you and Tomko too-"

"Oh please that was just for publicity with him and I." Trish giggled.

"So can we be friends again, I really missed the friendship we had before we got to high school." Torrie asked. "I am sorry for everything."

"Of course Torrie but let me ask you this. What did you see in Christian?"

Torrie rolled her eyes at the sound of his name. "...His turstfund...duh!!!"

----

When Brooke arrived at school, she instantly look for Shawn. She felt butterflies and everything inside of her tummy. The whole time while she was looking for Shawn Brooke hummed the song "Bubbly" by Colby Caillat. While turning around towards the Senior center and she found him and grinned ear to ear. He was wearing a tight fitted longs levee shirt and dark blue jeans. Scale of one to ten he was fucking twenty, as she took a step closer she saw Michelle giving him a kiss on the check.

"So you'll pick me up at seven?" She gave him a wink.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes and quickly turned around. Before he could see her Brooke pretended as if she saw nothing and turned around accidental bumping into Jillian. The last person she would want to bump into at 9:11 am.

"Watch it!" Jillian shoved her against the locker.

Oooooh' and Ahhhhh's were exchanged through the hallway. Brooke then got herself together and started to walk away but Brooke was tried of victim, the person they made fun of just because.

"You know what you dumb bitch-!" Without even thinking, before she knew Brooke was in a full on fist fight with Jillian. With two girls fighting in UGG's , and short skirts a random guy was bound to see a little bit of panty action. Shawn and Christian ironically came and broke the girls off at the same time.

"Hey keep control of our girlfriend!" Christian yelled.

Shawn gave him a look. "She not my girlfriend she just-" Shawn caught himself and Christian smirk.

Brooke removed herself form the arms of Shawn and then looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm what?" Brooke sad trying to catch her breath. "I'm just what finish what you were going to say Shawn."

"Why are you so upset, what did I do?" Shawn spoke.

"I saw Michelle kiss you, just forget it Shawn." Brooke stormed off.

"What the fuck you said the key word she kissed me!" _Damn it _Shawn uttered under his breath.

---

After his blackmail date with Michelle, he pulled his Range Rover into the driveway of his home. The snow was falling harder and he could't wait to get inside. When he entered his room he was shock to see Brooke siting on his bed. Good thing Michelle didn't come over.

"Hey" She spoke softly.

"Hello" She laid his Burberry trench coat across the chair. "What are you doing here I thought you were mad at me for something that wasn't my fault?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip. " Uhhh yeah about that I'm sorry, I know we don't go together and everything but I just got jealous and all I came here to apologize." She walked toward him. "I'm sorry"

Shawn pulled the chair form his desk and sat down. "Apologie accepted." he smirk. He then pulled Brooke closer to him. She leaned in and kissed him. She straddled on top of him and passionately began to kiss him again. Before shhe knew it her jacket and sweater was on the floor and so was Shawn's shirt. He then lift Brooke up and laid her on the bed gently and spread her legs. As Shawn was began to unbuckle his belt and jeans Brooke stop him.

"What's wrong?" He ask.

"Wait...I think were moving too fast with" Brooke gathered her clothes. "I got to go."

Shawn watched as Brooke put her sweater back on. "We don't have to rush into anything...everything is cool."

She smiled and that made her want Shawn even more now that he was respectful of her feelings. As he walked out in the freezing cold only wearing his bathrobe. Shawn gave Brooke a kiss goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" She asking starting up her car.

"Yeah."

As she drove off. Shawn quickly ran back inside of his home. All that night he thought about Brooke how her skin felt and the way her hair smell like cumbers. He was in love.


	12. The drunken truth

Shawn laid up in the bed until it was time for class to start. He decide to skip for today until he heard the sound of loud laughter coming form the foyer. His size 13 feet took him down the spiral stair case as fast as they could. It was Christian and his dad laughing.

"Wow Mr.Layfield that's awesome-." Christian smile. "There he is! Hey were late get dress."

"Isn't Christian a good friend? He came all the way over here to wake you up." John asked his son.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Yeah good and friend ...sure." He then gave him an under eyed look."I was thinking about staying in today. I'm really not in the mood-"

"School is everything Shawn, you can't miss school today bro. Besides don't you want to see Brooke your girlfriend?"

"When did this happened? Shawn you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend?" John slap his son hard on the back. "Bring her over for dinner! And no excuses go up stairs and get dress for school."

As Shawn went upstairs, Christian followed. "You didn't tell your daddy about your new babe?"

"Will you stop it with that shit bro. The bet is off." Shawn said pulling his plan red Abercormbie and Fitch fitted shirt over his head.

"Bet's off? Why? And so soon-you and Brooke look really good together." Christan laughed. "Dude what's wrong I've been feeling distance form you?"

"Dude I just want out of this stupid bet and it's not you I have a problem with it's Chris Maters fuck face I have a issue with-"

"Because of the fake rumor he started about Brooke-?"

"It's not just Brooke it's him period." Shawn gave him a stern look.

Christian sigh. "Okay fine the bet is off, but I'm having a party tonight you game? You can even bring Brooke."

Shawn thought about it. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Brooke felt uncomfortable sitting in the same class room only tables away from Michelle McCool. After yesterday, Jillian had dent-ion this class period since the fight. Instead of talking about Brooke to Jillian, for the next three days Michelle glared at Brooke every time she looked her way. Brooke loved class but she was happy to hear the sound of the bell ring. As she exited the classroom Shawn was waiting for her along with a smile. He took her books. 

"There's a party tonight, you wanna go?" He asked her.

"Uh" Brooke hesitated.

"It's not gonna be like that Brooke, everything is cool now between all of us." Shawn said. "I set those guys straight."

Brooke looked to the floor. Shawn stop her. "Well if things start to get nasty then we leave. Deal?"

She smiled. "Deal"

"In the mean time...you want to have dinner at my house?" Shawn asked.

"I'd love that." Brooke leaned against her locker. Shawn in for a kiss. She felt bubbly inside as she knew everyone was looking at them.

* * *

During lunch, Trish and Torrie ran into Jillian and Michelle. With only five months left of school they could't wait until it was over. Jillian placed her hand on her hip and wrap her arm around Michelle's neck. 

"Well well well if it isn't twiddle Dee and twiddle duh." She laughed.

"Look Trish if it isn't the two biggest sluts to walk the hallway of Westport -"

Jillian got in her face. "You sure you want to go there Torr?" She glanced at Trish. "There was a time when we use to be friends and when I use to like you. But I will have no Mercy on you Torrie if you ever decide to call my bluff."

"Two on one? Yeah that was pretty fair." Trish rolled her eyes defending Torrie.

"Oh yea take up for her Trish, now that your best buds again. You better watch her Torrie, she just might give John a little sample of Stratus-faction, I mean it will only be fair-"

"Go to hell Jillian-"

Jillian licked her lips. "You forgot baby, I live there."

* * *

After dinner with the Layfield, Brooke hop inside of Shawn's Range Rover. "There's no one there I'd talk too" 

Shawn started his car. "I'll talk to you-"

"Your gonna be taking shots and playing beer games." Brooke applied her MAC lip gloss.

When they arrived at Christian's house the usual gang of popular kids where there. When they entered, Chris Masters was the first person they saw. He extended his hand.

"Layfield were cool?" He asked.

Shawn looked at Brooke who shrug her shoulders. Then he turned his action back to Chris. "Yeah."

Chris smiled. "Cool." He looked at Brooke. "Hey Brooke sorry about that whole thing...and shit."

"No problem. I guess your nobody until your talked about huh?" She gave a weak smile.

_After a while..._

Brooke conversed with a few female classmates while Shawn did as Brooke predicted...drink. When the party was over, Brooke got the keys form Shawn's pocket and drove home. She decide to spend the night just in case he threw up and sat a trash can next to the bed. After hoping out the shower, she heard Shawn's blackberry beep. It was a text form Michelle.

_"Should I?" _She said in a low voice. She pick it up.

**When ur done with ur sidekick. I'm ready!!!!! Michelle**

She placed the phone back on the end table next to Shawn's bed. Shawn felt the movement of her and awoken up form his drunken coma.

"Baby? Brooke?" Shawn slurred.

"I'm not your baby I'm leaving, see you at school-"

"Brooke...I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever your drunk!!!" she lowered her voice. "Go back to sleep.-"

"No" He tried to sit up. "I love you"

Brooke wish he wasn't drunk just then maybe she'll believe it. "Bye Shawn."


	13. I love you

**I'm having quite the writers block right now. So if your not feelin' this chapter. I totally understand. But Enjoy anyways...xoxoRandysdymondxoxox**

The next morning, Brooke headed downstairs wearing baggy checkered pants, her hair in a messy bun, and glasses along with her Harvard sweatshirt. She grab a slice of toast.

"Good morning mom." She said wiping the crumbs off the side of her face.

"Hello. How was the party?" She sat next to her.

"Okay."

"Okay?" She mom took a sip of her coffe. "It was just okay?"

"Yeah" She said quickly. "Talk about something else mother."

"Okay, well did you hear form Harvard?" She ask

"No not yet-" Brooke aside sounding like she could care less if they did accept her.

As Brooke looked down, she saw Shawn standing there which staled both her and her mom.

"Good morning. Sorry to startled you."

"Hello Shawn." Her mother's tone change. Suddenly her mother became really happy. Brooke restrained form calling her a ding bat. "How are you?"

" Just fine, and you?" He asked walking towards Brooke and taking a seat by her. She scooted over.

"Mom can you excuse us." She said interrupting their happy conversation.

Her made a funny face at her. "See you Shawn." She waved.

Brooke then focus her attention her Shawn. Who had obviously had gotten the wrong idea when her mom left. He start kissing her on the neck. "Stop!" Brooke removed herself form the chair.

"What is up with you and your mood swings.-"

"Shawn, you just-"

"I love you." He said not taking his eyes off her. "I'm not saying this just because-Brooke I have fallen in love with you and I don't know why."

"You were drunk last night Shawn, Do you still have that hangover?" Brooke eyes darted to the floor. Shawn slammed his fist down on the table.

"Look at me!" A frustrated Shawn spoke. "I don't understand you."

She looked at him in a gaze. "Shawn, I- How do you know you love me?"

Shawn dug around his hoddie pocket. "Meet me in my house at 7" And with that he left. He was tried of fighting with Brooke. He loved her and not only that tonight he was going to show her. If she showed up at his house.

* * *

"So tell me about you and Shawn was he a top or bottom?" Michelle ask with a giggle. 

Jillian then rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I can't believe I hook'd up with him."

Jillian, Michelle and Michelle cousin that conversated about Shawn and his gay history. Her cousin Mark laughed.

"Ugh why is this so important to you guys though?" He ask picking his nails. "I mean what we did was a long time ago."

Michelle looked at Jillian. "Well if you have to know bitch,--

Jillian interrupted. "She's mad because he likes this dog face girl more than her. And she's trying to get back at him for not paying her any attention." Jillian turned her Michelle. "Why are you even going for a guy that dozen't want your ass? He dosen't meet Christians standards anyway."

Both Michelle and Mark gave Jillian a dirty look. "What? So your doing it for blackmail?" Mark turned to her. "I mean Shawn is hot but all this come on, your way better than that. Besides him there is one guy that's way better than Shawn-"

"Yeah...too bad he's with me though." Jillian toss her hair over her shoulder. Michelle's been notice a slight change in her best friend. But she bother not to say anything because she knew for a fact that Jillian would start a new clique and have her be a outcast like Trish and Torrie. Michelle sigh and gave her cousin a look. Actually thinking back on maybe it was a bad idea for Jillian to know this information about Shawn. Michelle was now sick to her stomach and wanted to vomit...into her best friend cleavage.

* * *

It was now 7:03. Shawn was tried and couldn't make up Brooke's mind for her, if she wanted to believe that Shawn was messing around on her with Michelle go on ahead. Might as well, it's been months and Brooke haven't cut any slack on him nor believe him for his word. So tonight maybe action will speak louder than words. The more he paced the floor the more he got upset. Finally after opening the door Brooke was standing on the other side. 

"Hey" She gave a weak smile.

"Finally, I thought you were gonna ditch me." Shawn said trying to calm himself down. "So are you ready?"

Brooke looked over into Shawn's room and saw a Prada duffel bag. "Where are we going?"

"The Hampton's, ever been?" He ask.

"No but I heard it was nice." She smiled. "Wait it'snt it a bit dark for us to travel three hours form Rhode Island to the Hampton's?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I'm spending the weekend in the Hampton's, with my girlfriend, who I love. And if she dosen't want to go I know a slender Blondie who love to take her place--which would be cool because she thinks I'm cheating -"

Brooke press her finger against Shawn's soft lips. "Okay I'll go- but I didn't bring any clothes-

"You act like your going to need them."

_Three Hours later..._

She loved it as soon as Shawn pulled into the driveway. It was a one bedroom fully furnished home. Everything looked so home sweet home to Brooke. There was the Hampton beach, and backyard patio pool that made the water look like as if was fall off the home. It was beautiful and it would just be him and her alone.Shawn stood there looking at Brooke form head to toe. She head on a hoodie and blue jean with a pair of Van's. To him she was sexier than any dress she had wore in the pass. After enjoying the view, she walked over to Shawn. He then pick her up.

Brooke laughed. "My night and shinning armor"

Shawn kissed Brooke all the way to the bedroom. He gently laid her down and looked into her brown eyes. She looked into his blue eyes. She then ask him. "How do you know you love me?"

"Because, you make me things that I thought I'd never do, the way you make me feel when I'm with or without you. It's that thing you do I can't describe Brooke." Shawn kiss her on the cheek. "I love you Brooke. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Brooke felt this feeling not only in her stomach but her heart too. Pounding at the beat of a million miles per minutes she felt like she drunk a dosen can's of high energy drinks. She sat up on the bed and kiss him passionately. Brooke then rolled on top of him and straddle him. Things were getting hot and so were the both of them. She removed her sweat shirt and his shirt as well. Damn as she bit her lips and saw his tan muscle body. Shawn notice her cheeks turning red as she went towrads his belt buckle. As the two lover soon removed what's left of their clothing, Shawn reach for his jeans and for his wallet. He pulled out a condom. Brooke placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"This is my first time."

Shawn already knowing that he smiled. "Okay, we can make love or not it's really what you want to do."

She took the condom and didn't think twice. She kissed him and laid down on the bed naked and lift her legs up. She handed him the condom. "You sure?"

"I love you." Brooke smiled.

As Shawn placed the condom on his hard penis, he make sure that Brooke was wett which she was really much of. He guided his two finger her tightly vagina, she jumped. He then began to get a rhythm and her walls seemed to be relax. Brooke and Shawn's eyes never left each others. He slowly enter her. Only the head wrap tightly around her walls. She jump when she felt the sharp pain. She closed her eyes.

"You ready?" He whispered into her ear.

"Uh-huh?" She spoke as if she almost lost her voice. As Shawn fully entered inside of her Brooke made a squirm as he entered her. "Shit"

Shwan closed his eyes as he felt the tightness of her. "Ahhh shit. I love you."

Brooke didn't answer. Even thought this was painful, Brooke also took a liking to Shawn making love to her. Minutes later, Brooke feel asleep on Shawn's chest. As he played with the strands of her hair. He wish this weekend, this moment could stay in pause. Before drifting off, he kissed her on the fore head. "I love you"

* * *

As Sunday came, she enjoyed fishing, boating, and the sex she had with Shawn. She love the Hampton's and hated that this weekend was over. As Shawn pack everything in the car, Brooke came out with one last thing. "Here baby." 

Shawn grab the bag and placed it in the back seat. "You ready?"

"Yeah but I want to make a quick run through to make sure we don't leave anything." As she went back inside she grab her coat from the bedroom. She got the feeling that she was begin watch. But there was no one there. She looked at herslfe in the overlarge mirror on the wall. Then around the room. It felt creepy now instead of homey. Weird. She closed to door behind her and left.

"Did you leave anything?" Shawn ask as she hoped in the car.

"No...nothing."

As the couple drove off a black turck entered the driveway. Two young guys walked into the home and into the master bedroom.

"Dude don't break that get a chair Masters." Christian spoke.

As Chris unhook the vent cover he reached in for the camera. He looked at Christian with a devilish smile on his face. "You think there s something juicy on here?"

Christian smiled. "I hope so, I plan on having a movie night at my house."

Chris's jaw drop. "No you-"

"Yes...I would."


	14. The set up

**- The set up-**

After three hours of driving, Christian finally arrived home. He tossed his keys on the table and and place the video tape inside of the tape/DVD palyer. As he sat back and watch, he was focusing all his attention on Brooke. They had attend school with each other for years and for all of those years he made Brooke's life a living hell. The deal is Christian had a major crush on her and did not want everyone to know. He was Christian Cage, he was suppose to date head cheerleader on up not the geeky grease hair brain. As he sat back in his chair, he invited Shawn because he was his own man. The even more reason why he enyned Shawn Kennedy Layfield was because he slept with the one girl who won't even think twice about looking at him.

* * *

As Brooke step out of the steamy bathroom with only nothing but her purple and yellow house coat and a towel wrap around her head. As she sat in front of the mirror blow drying her hair. She could't help but to have a glow on her face as thoughts of the past three days roamed around in her head. She knew guys like Shawn wan not't suppose to like her or even date her. Brooke is upset at the fact that she herself had a doubt about him. The butterflies rushed back as she had a daydream about his 'yes milk dose a body good' body on top of hers. She was still a bit sore form her first time. She grin at the fact that she made Shawn moan like a bitch, but he made her scream like a monster was after her. Which it was 6 1/2 to 7 inches worth of a monster after here. She giggle at the comment she made in her head.

* * *

Shawn flop on his bed and turned on his televising. As he filping through channels, he removed his tennis shoes form each foot and also his Ambercombie hanley. "Aww fuck!" He yarn. He then heard the vibration on his cell phone on top of his desk. It was Christian. 

"Hey bro? How was it this weekend?" He asked.

Shawn's face lit up as the thoughts the past weekend. "It was cool" He said in a voice to make it seem like nothing happened.

Christian look at the phone. "Oh okay then, Chris Masters is having a party celebrate winter break you in?"

" To celebrate winter break?" He laugh. "Okay I guess anything to throw a party I'm in."

"Cool see you this weekend then bro." Christian press the end button on his blackjack and turned to Chris Masters. "Dude this is gonna be so fun."

"I can't just can't wait to see the look on their faces."

* * *

That following Monday at school, Shawn arrived at school early. As he hop out of his Range Rover and onto the Senior parking lot, he notice a familiar voice. 

"Yes that right!" The person laughs.

Shawn felt a shiver run down his spine. He could not believe who he saw as he turned around. Not only someone form the past but it was him. How in the hell did he know Michelle? What the hell was going on? There was no way he could sneak past them, and to wait forget it he was already failing his English class. He lowered his ED Hardy trucker hat so that he nor Michelle will notice him. But they knew who it was.

"Hey Shawn Layfield!!!" Michelle yelled. Shawn stop instantly as Michelle yelled his name at the top of her lungs form across the senior parking lot. "Hey there's someone I want you to meet- oh but actually I think you two know each other very well." She said with a evil grin. Shawn gave a under eyed look.

"Michelle-"

She raised her eyebrow." You thought that I was kidding?" She laughed. "You fool, Christian, Tomko, Masters!!!" She single them to come over. As they began to walk. Mike look at Shawn and knew that what he was about to do would ruin his life. Shawn heart started pound faster through his chest. She turned to him. "Shawn I always get what I want."

"Michelle you-"

She ingroned him. "Hey guys what's going on?"

Chris Master's spoke. "Nothing...what with that?" He notice Mike's gay attire.

She smiled and turned her head to Shawn. "Oh this is my cousin, he attends Wellington. He was just drooping off something important to me before he goes back home"

Tomko slightly slap Shawn on his shoulder. "Did'nt you transfer form there?"

Shawn stayed clam. "Yeah-Hey we should get to class you know how Mr. Brown is-"

"Actually they know each other _very_ well."

Christan gave Shawn an odd look. "Really?"

Michelle interrupted again. "Yeah tell'em"

Mike placed his hands on his hip. "Well...Shawn and I-"

Shawn looked away._Oh fuck me._ He really did'nt care about what the guys thought-okay yes he did but what had really matter was Brooke. How or what she was going to do if she had found about his little past _experiment experience._

Michelle's cousin then gave her a stare which turned into a glare. He couldn't do this. It made no sense, what would Mike benefit form ruins Shaw's reputation and life? Not a damn thing. He continued.

"Well he's a good football player he even tough me a few things before I figured out I was a fag."

Michelle's mouth drop. "Huh?"

Chris Masters, Tomko, and Christian had confused looks on their faces. Finally Tomko spoke. "Ugh...okay. See ya inside Shawn."

Shawn walked pass her a shrug his shoulders. "Thanks" He mouth to Mike. Michelle turned to him."What the hell was that?"


	15. Batrayal

**A/N:I know it's been a long time and everything but I was trying to see how all this was going to come about! And I had test to study for (f'in college)lol. hope you enjoy.**

**xoxoRANDYSDYMONDxoxo**

It was the last Friday that started winter break. Shawn did'nt bother to attend school since his teachers were'nt going to assign any work anyways and most of his "Friends" would have not been there. He decided to stay in until Brooke got out of school. Today was freezing cold, and Shawn could not bare even to walk outside and let his SUV warm up. He placed on a tan Burrberry sweater and a pair of Lucky Brand jeans with white thermals underneath. Shawn walked down the spiral stairs of his parents estate. He ran into his father.

"Hey dad" He waved.

John looked up form the New York Times. "Hey son, no school today-or you just didn't feel like going?"

Shawn open the refrigerator. "Ummm a little bit of both. Dad it was only Friday and since winter break is coming up it was going to be no one there."

"So how do you expect to attend Harvard, Brown or Yale and you don't even go to high school when it-"

"I was thinking about Berkeley, USC-"

John toss the newspaper down on the kitchen table. "Those are good schools Shawn but that's not one I've chose for you."

Shawn tried not to raise his voice. "Dad, I thought when it came to college that it was going to be my decision?"

"Your not paying for it! In fact your not paying to even attend high school."

"Dad no one told you too. I would have been fine at a regular county school with a good educational system. But your 'John Bradshaw Layfield', you can't do that. You have to been seen and heard."

John step up closer to his son. "Listen here boy, First don't raise your voice at me, two you don't make any decisions around here, you don't own anything but your cock! You ungrateful little brat. You know how many boys would love to be in your position?"

Shawn looked away form his father intimidating brown eyes. "I'm not going to those colleges" Shawn spoke in a clam voice. Before he could turn away, John Grab him by the arm. He starred deep into his sons eyes.

"Yes...you are."

* * *

Just around when school was over Brooke headed over towards her car. She stop at the sight of seeing Christian sitting on it. She placed her hand on her hips. 

"Ummm do you see me sitting on your 40 something thousand dollar car?"

Christan smirk. "Uh actually its 52,409 and for me to lean on your Honda well think of it as luck because you've been having it lately-."

"Christan grow up. You really need to get over yourself." Brooke pop the lock on her car and place her book bags and books in the passenger side. Seeing that Christian is still standing there she rolled her eyes and look at him. "What, do I have to tell Shawn on you-"

"And what is he gonna do?!"

Brooke bag back as Christian in indemnity got into her face. " It's to fucking cold for this." He then grab her by the arm. And gave her a evil grin.

"You think he likes you but he dosen't Brooke. Your trash." Christian saw her eyes watering up. But she held back.

"Go to hell." Brooke wanted so baldy to run him over with her middle-class car. But she had to be the bigger person and drive away. "Damn I hate him."

* * *

As Brooke arrived home, she was startled to see Shawn sitting on her bed. "Hey you sister just let me in, I was waiting for you-" 

"That's cool"

Shawn notice something Wong. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brooke lied walking into the bathroom.

"Come on stop it Brooke something is wrong. Tell me baby." Shawn cup the right side of her face and looked into her eyes. "Brooke"

"I'm fine really. What are we doing tonight?" She ask walking away form him.

"Mum I guess we can have dinner before we go to Masters party.-"

She rolled her eyes and the sound of Chris Masters name knowing that Christian is going to be there.After what happened today she's really not in the mood to see him. "Why do you hang out with them-"

"Be cause there cool and were friends." Shawn reasoned. Brooke look at her boyfriend. How could he be so good looking and naive. "Baby I-"

"Well we don't have to stay only for a few minutes. I'll play some poker and well leave. Please" He said with a puppy dog face. Brooke played with her hair and look away. "Fine only a few minutes."

* * *

_n- n- now th- that don't kill me  
can only make me stronger  
i need you to hurry up now  
cause i can't wait much longer  
i know i got to be right now  
cause i cant get much wronger  
man i've been waitin' all night now  
that's how long i've been on ya_

As the party was already underway, Brooke and Shawn walk in together hand and hand. Christian gave a slight glare at Brooke before turning to hug Shawn. Chris Master's smiled at Brooke which made her very uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She looked away in disgust.

Shawn look at her. "Okay?" He then turn back to both Christian and Chris. "Women...so you guys plan to have a party just because huh?"

They looked at each other. Then back at Shawn. Chris answered him. "Something like that."

_After a while..._

Brooke finally thought that Shawn's playtime was up. But he was just getting started. She made her way through the crowd of kids and into the lavish basement. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Baby you ready?" She ask.

Chris Masters made a face. "Baby? You two are dating? Shawn when this happened?"

Shawn laughed. "Dude you already know." Shawn placed the card down. "Hit me."

Christian then chimed in. "Dude I thought you didn't take her seriously bro" Christan said looking straight at Brooke. Both Tomko and A.J. tried to keep focus on the game. But everyone who knew...shit was gonna hit the fan.

Shawn straighten himself up. "What?-"

Brooke coursed her arms and waited for Shawn get up and leave. "Shawn-"

"Brooke don't listen to them." Shawn said giving Christian a glare. He placed his cards down on the table and rose up form his chair. He grab Brooke by the hand. "You ready?-"

"You remember the little conversation we had early today Brooke?-"

A.J. interrupted. "Bro leave her alone, what the fuck man!"

"Shut up A.J. this is between me and Shawn."

Brooke looked at her boyfriend with confused on her face. "What's-Shawn-"

Shawn felt his heart pounding a mile a minute. Before he could speak or even utter a word, the big screen in Chris's basement came on. And there it was Brooke and Shawn together in bed. Brooke felt so bettered and embarrassed she couldn't hold back her tears. Shawn's jaw drop as he saw the acts of himself and Brooke making love. After Christian stop laughing he came up to Shawn who was trying to clam down Brooke. He kneed down in front of him.

"King Layfield you win. I see that you've conert a quest that I couldn't even do! You won the bet."

Shawn didnt even turn his body toward Brooke. He could not see her face. Full of pain, rage, hate, betrayal. That's exactly how he felt at the moment. Her heart ripped out of her chest and toss on the floor.

"A bet?" Was the only words she utter. "I was a bet?"

Chris Master's still laughing, Christian walked up towards her. "See Brooke you can put a million tons of make up. You here really to humor us."

Shawn finally turned around. "Shut the fuck up Christian, your just jealous because your were afraid of what people might think." Shawn turned to Brooke. "Baby I-"

He was cut off by a slap and left with a red mark on his face. Brooke stormed out of the basement. Shawn then finally ran after her. But before he knew it she was gone. He turned to Christian and punch him hard in the face.

"Fuck We had a deal. The bet was over with I told you!-"

Hold his now busted lip Christian grin. "We did have a deal and you won bro." He said laughing. Shawn went to punch Christian again but Chris Masters shoved him. "I never like you anyway-"

"Master you don't have shit to do with this?" Tomko interrupted.

While Tomko and Masters go into each other's face. Shawn ran out to look for Brooke. It was too cold and he was worried for her. "Damn it" He said as he bang his fist up against the starring wheel of the car. "Fuck, eighty grand and this fucking turck dosen't start!"

* * *

As the cold air hit up against Brook's legs, she ingorned it. She didn't care that she wearing a think material dress and high heels shoes and it was halfway snowing outside. She did not feel it. All she felt what betrayal by the one guy she thought really like her for her. Damn he played her and played the entire thing off well. Her virginity he now has, her heart he now has, her soul mate she thought he was. Bullshit. As tears came streaming down her face, a flashing headlight of a car and the sound of a horn. She maybe thought it was Shawn so she did not turn around. Until the car got completely on her, the driver rolled down the window. 

"Get in!" The female yelled.

Brooke stop. For a second she had to look twice to see who was inviting her in and she could'nt believe her eyes. "Michelle?"

**_"Stronger"_ by Kayne West**


	16. Nothing to say

Time stood still for a brief second as Brooke realized that she was in the car with her enmey or ...she did'nt know actually what Michelle was now. After an embarrassing moment, Brooke walk through the cold with only to rely on Michelle McCool for a ride home. The ride home was silent until Michelle exited the ramp off the highway.

Michelle gave a quick glance. "Cutie shoes-"

"Why did you stop? If Jillian hear about this she's gonna flip." Brooke remember the comment she then made about her shoes. "Thanks" She said looking down at her keen high leather boots.

Michelle stop at the red light. "Jill and I are'nt't really friends like that anymore."

"I thought you hated me?" Brooke said.

"I do/did I guess. I never hated you I was more jealous of you." Michelle admitted.

Brooke eyes widen as these words came form her mouth. Michelle continued. "I really like Shawn, he's really cutie and everything. When they stared the bet I did'nt think he was going to get serious with you I mean...back then you were-"

"Don't even say it. I already know." Brooke turned her head toward the window watching the snow fall even more. As Michelle's car slowly made it's way into the driveway of Brooke's home, Brooke turned to her. "Thanks" Michelle gave a light smile and drove off. As Brooke entered her home, she was confused about not what just happened with Michelle, but was Shawn actually falling for her.

* * *

After making his way home, Shawn called Brooke costanly. He left over several texts and voice mails messages. He needed to explain to her. She needed to know the truth. His hands covered his head and he exhaled deeply. 

"What the fuck!" He scrammed form the top of his lungs in furstation. He wanted so badly to kill both Christian and Chris. But he knew form the beginning that it was all his fault to say yes to the bet he made months ago. As he sat up form the bed he paced his room tossing his Blackberry back and fourth between the Palm of his hands. Then it rang...it was Brooke.

"Baby, Brooke I;m sorry I never meant for this to-"

"Save it Shawn I knew it was too good to be true. I don't want to have anything to do with you. delete my number, forget where I live your dead to me-"

Shawn cut her off. "Brooke, I can explain-" Before she could the phone disconnected.

* * *

As winter brake went by, Shawn gave Brooke her space until a few days before Christmas. He wanted to talk to her face to face before leaving for Miami. His hands shook as he knock on her font door. She answered and gave him a look of death. 

"I thought you'd given up by now." She said in a harsh tone.

Shawn placed his cold hand inside of his pockets. "Brooke I know that I'm the last person that you want to see right now but, I'm in love with you. At that time I did'not know that-"

"So how much was I worth? Huh? Did you get a bonus for having my virginity too?"

Shawn felt to pit of his stomach sank and inside he felt even worse. Still trying to look into her eyes, Shawn took a step closer to her." Baby-"

"I'm not your baby. I'm the bet...remember?" She cock her eyebrow. "I think theres nothing more to say here so you can leave."

Before closing the door, Shawn stop it with his foot. "Before we-you end this...I love you Brooke and that's form the bottom of my heart and soul I love you."

Without saying a word. Brooke close the door and walk towards her room. She felt deep down inside that he was telling the truth. But pain hurts more and all that was coming out of Shawn Brendon Layfield's mouth was bullshit. And she was not going to feed into it again.


	17. Disconnected

**Hello all!!! Thanks for reading and pleadae review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxoRandydymondxoxo**

Christian was in the Mexico, way better than cold ass freezing New Jersey. Even though he was here alone physically. He was there alone mentally. A few days went by and he only received a few calls form Chris Masters, his mom and dad, along with A.J. and Tomko. While walking onto the patio, he heard the vibration of his cell phone and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"I need to know something form you Christian." She asks.

He smiled that cocky smile, figure it was either Jillian playing on the phone or that hot waitress he met last evening droning lunch. "What is that sweetheart?"

" Why would you cause someone so much hurt? Your that evil?" She hsst over the phone. "Just because you couldn't have me? Is that it?"

Christian crossed his arms. "Ms Brooke Adams I assume I'm speaking with?" He smirk.

"Answer my question Christian." Brooke paced her bedroom wait on a answer.

"Where do you get your information form?" He smirk. "If I really wanted you Brooke, I could have been had you.-"

"Never." Brooke said calmly. "Even though I was a bet, Shawn won. and you will always and forever remain a loser."

* * *

As Shawn paced the floor of his five star hotel in South Beach Miami. He clung onto his cell phone tightly. His father knock at the door. 

"Son? Everything okay, we've been here for two days and you haven't left your room. I thought you wanted to come to Miami for your Spring break?"

Shawn looked at him. "I do but it's just been something things on my mind dad that's all-I'll come down and join everyone later."

John closed the door behind him."It;s a girl?"

Shawn just nodded his head and kept his face toward the window. "I placed at bet among Christian. It was to get her in bed before prom-It was just stupid."

John sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah it was stupid. And now you've fallen for her?"

"Dad I been fallen for her. It's just that now I messed up really bad."

John walked over towards his son. "Call her."

Shawn gave his dad a look. "Dad-"

"Okay then, your not going to spend your spring break up in this room. Eventually you'll get over her-"

"Like you got over mom? I see it everyday on your face, your not happy with Patrica!-" Shawn yelled out of frustration.

"Damn it keep your voice down" John spoke in a wispher.

"No matter how much you try to mold me into you, I'm not going to give up on the one girl I love, like you did with mom! I'm not going to let her go!" Shawn stormed out the hotel room. John chase after him.

"Where are you going? Shawn!"

* * *

After making the call to Christian, she had to call Shawn. Although she really did not trust Michelle. She had to find Shawn and call him. After finally staring at his number. She press send and it began to dial. 

"Brooke!" He said in a happy tone.

Brooke began to cry. "I need to know-"

"Brooke I'm in love with you. I was a dumb ass about the bet but baby I promise. When I make it back to Jersey, I'm gonna prove it you. Brooke I'm in love with you."

Brooke held her hand close to her hart. She felt her stomach tie a knot and her knees buckle. " I don't know-"

Shawn made his way to the cab. "To the airport. Brooke baby-"

"I love you- I'm in love with you too Shawn." She finally spoke.

As those words left her beautiful lips. Shawn felt a bit calmer and relax hearing his true love speak these words. _I'm in love with you too. _When Shawn turned around to enter the taxi, a speeding car honk for him to get out the way. Brooke jump when heard the horn and the sound of his phone dropping onto the concrete.

"Hello? Shawn?" She looked at her phone and the words read called disconnect. Brooke bit her lip in confusion. She tried to call Shawn's phone again. It went straight to voice mail.


	18. If I should stay

**_A/N_: SORRY IT TOOK A WHLIE TO WRITE THIS, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY! hOPE YOU ENHOY THIS CHAP. "IF I SHOULD STAY" BY ALEXZ jOHNSON/ JUDE HARRISON.**

_Where's my will,  
Can I find a way,  
The earth is wild,  
And I can't sit still, _

_A familiar sound,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard,  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay_

Both John and his wife Melissa along with her two children waited patiently in the waiting room. John then stood up and began to pace the floor. "Shawn going to be alright John honey,-"

John ignored his wife for a moment and then spoke. "Melissa, he was hit by a speeding car." He tried to wispher in a low voice but could not. Melissa tried her best to comfort him with her words. It did not work. Finally after two hours, the doctor came to bare the news to Shawn's father and his step- mother Melissa.

"I'm sorry Mr. Layfeild, there was nothing we could do. The impact the car had at full speed-"

John lost it. He began to raise his voice at the doctor. "What hell you mean- you're a doctor you couldn't save my only son!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Layfield. There was nothing we could do."

_A thousand stars,  
You will have my word,  
I'm bright enough,  
To fill these cracks, _

_A familiar place,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard.  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay_

**_A Week later... _**

With tears streaming down her eyes, Shawn's mother Helen placed a flower on her son's casket. As she was walking towards the foyer of the funeral home, John placed his hands on her shoulder to comfort her. She removed them.

"I'm not in the mood right now John-"

"Damn it Helen get over yourself! This is our son's funeral have the right to talk to you-"

Helen removed her sunglasses. "I let my son move into your home to give him a better life and for you to raise him as a man. If

I knew this was going to happened-" She could not continue her sentence. With her voice cracking she felt her body slowly falling on the banister.

"Helen, no one could have predict this to happen. Okay. The car came at speeding time and knock him-" John stop. He also could not continue is sentence. "Helen I just-"

"I need to be alone...now."

_A thousand stars,  
You will have my word,  
I'm bright enough,  
To fill these cracks, _

_A familiar place,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard.  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay_,

As Brooke made her way out of the ladies room, she held her stomach as she felt the pit of hit drop. She knew crying wasn't going to make Shawn come back to life, but at the same she felt a bit of release. She leaned against wall and whispered to herself

. _'It's all my fault, It's all my fault. Only if'_ As Brooke's sobs turned into another stream of tears, her mother placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Honey no, it's not your fault sweet hart, he died on impact-"

"Mom I just." Brooke wipe the left side of her cheek. "I don't know"

Helen tried not to listen to the other two ladies conversation but her son's name was involved. "I'm Helen, Shawn's mother. I did not mean to interrupt but were you his girlfriend?"

Brooke nod her head. " We had broken up but, were in love with each other." She finally spoke.

Helen inhaled deeply." I'm sorry that we were not introduced." Helen extended her hand. Brooke did the same with a weak

smile on her face."I'm Brooke."

_I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in  
And I'll stand up on the ocean  
Just to show you that I am strong, strong  
But what if I am wrong_

_"Your _Brooke. " Helen said. Finally seeing who her sons was so talkative about. "I have to admit...you are hot like my son has said on many occasions."

Brooke laugh lightly. "Wow...that sounds like him. Thank you Mrs. Layfiled-"

"Ms. James...Well it was nice to meet you both. I'm sorry that I- that you-" Instead of fishing her sentence she decided to just smile and walk away. The drive home was silent for both Brooke and her mother.

"Do you need time off from school?" Her mother glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"No... I can handle it. What's three more months anyway.

_A familiar look  
A familiar smile  
Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay away_

Even though school was back to normal it wasn't. Brooke form so many people got sympathy and stares. All she could do was nod her head smile. Even with Shawn being dead, Brooke was still among conversation. She was then approach by Torrie and Trish along with John."I know you heard this a million times today but, sorry about your lost Brooke." Torrie spoke.

"I am too, Shawn was a cool guy. " Trish said.

Brooke gave both the ladies a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Look I know we never actually talk unless it involve insults but...if you'd want to hang out...ever." Trish said.

According to Brooke the world is coming to and end. The day when Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson ask her to hang would be the day hell froze over and think today it has, Because Brooke agreed. "That's sounds nice I guess."

"See you at lunch then...I guess." Torrie spoke.

"I guess so" Brooke felt awkward. "See you then."

"Bye "

Brooke closed her locker. "Bye"

When the day was over, she headed straight her car and sat there inside. Thinking...wondering...a strong smell hit her nose

and it was...his smell. It wasn't a strong cologne smell but more like he left his scent. Brooke leaned her head back and inhaled

the air deeply and closed her eyes. She wanted to leave. Not only was there nothing here now in Jersey for her but her mother, but the love of her life was gone. A tap on her car window awoke her form her daydream. Brooke rolled her eyes. _What_ _the hell dose he want_? She said to herself.

"Can we talk?"

"What for Christian I'm about to leave.-" Brooke started up her car.

"It will only take a moment."

Finally realizing who she was talking to, she turned the engine off. She'd rather do it now then get harassed. "Okay Christian...talk"


	19. Odd Ending

Brooke shut the engine off and stared directly into the eyes of Christian. He felt the fire gleaming form her Brown eyes and cleared his throat to speak.

"I'm ...sorry about what happened to Shawn-"

Brooke laughed. "Your sorry now? Ha." She shakes her head. "Unbelievable Christian. As soon as some desater happened, you feel guilty because you knew it was all your fault-"

"Hold on one minute Brooke, I didn't place a gun up to Shawn's head and told you better take the bet or else. It did not happened like that he agreed. How was I suppose to know he was going to get feelings for you and you were gonna give him the time of the day-"

"Because Shawn was human." Brooke started her car back up. "Look, I think this conversation is over with."

* * *

On the drive home. She felt like most of this was part of her fault just much as Christian's. But it was really they way she felt and it was to late to tell him. He was already gone. Her first love, relationship, soul mate. Was gone. Months later after graduation Brooke left for Harvard with no intentions in coming back. In her Dorm room, she kept not only a picture of her and Shawn, but the smell of his Hoilster and Armani Cologne. Even when she went to sleep. When Brooke woke up the next morning, she heard the shower running. When she awoke, she notice that she wasn't in her dorm room anymore but in Shawn's. He appeared to her wearing only a white towel and the water glossing off his tan smooth skin.

"Hey babe!" He smiled.

"What? Shawn? What are you doing here I thought.- What's going on?" Brooke asked confused.

"Okay honey I live here and second you thought what?" Shawn sat next to her.

"I thought you were in Miami and you got ran over?"

Shawn raised his eyebrow and gave his girlfriend a we rid look. "Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"No! Shawn-"

"Baby I went to Miami last week, for winter break remember? We had a little fight, but everything cool now."Brooke did not understand what the hell was going on. Everything seemed so real and ...was it all just a dream? Brooke slap herself in the face. Shawn jumped."What the --Brooke!" Shawn grab Brooke by her wrist. "What the hell baby?"

Brooke began to cry, she then hug Shawn tightly. " I thought I lost you Shawn. I love you."

"I love you too, Brooke babe I'm not sure what you smoke, but don't smoke it again." Shawn laughed, which also made her laugh.

"I was scared Shawn, I thought I had lost you for a minute." Brooke said looking into his eyes. Shawn kissed her softly on her lips.

"You! I thought I lost you. I love you" Shawn

* * *

_Months later..._

As Shawn was preparing for graduation, he saw his father enter his room.

"Hey son." John said sitting on the edge of his son's bed.

"Hey dad, sup?" Shawn ask as he placed his robe on his arm. "What's that?"

John looked up. "Oh these are cuff links, I was gonna give them to you yesterday but I thought it would be better to give it to you today. Happy graduation kid."

Shawn smiled. "Thanks."

John took another look at son. "Well, I guess you better get going then kid. See ya at ceremony."

_'Finally about damn time' _Was the only thing running through Brooke's head. Never had she been so excited to leave this place. She was upset at the fact she wasn't valedictorian but hey, she had a hot boyfriend to blame that on. As the names were called and caps were thrown up in the air, we had finally move on form high school. Brooke saw Shawn walking towards her.

"Your not going to the after parties?" She asked him.

"No, I'm going to be with you."

Brooke smiled. "So how are we gonna work this out? Me at Harvard, you at Standford?"

Shawn shook his head. "I'm not sure, well think of something. But for right now, I'm horny so..."

Brooke playfully slap him on the shoulder. "Shut up"

"I love you"

"I love you, so you think I came become homecoming queen at Harvard?"

Shawn wrap his arms around her waist. "Babe, with that come along Instant popularity and other shit. You don't want that?"

"Actually I do, I became popular by dating you in high school, I think I can handle it in college don't ya think?" Brooke ask.

Shawn shook his head. "No, be the dork that I love. Besides, if all that dose happened I'm out of the picture. You'll dump me."

"No I would not I can't believe you would say something like that-"

"Yeah I'm sorry, you won't. Because my dick is the best so!"

Brooke burst into laughter. "I love you"

Shawn gave Brooke a peck on the cheek. "I love you more."

Thanks everyone for reading and sorry about the weired way I ended this story but I really had writers block on this one. Later on if I come up with a better ending I'll write it. Thanks to those who have read and review!!

xoxoRandysdymondxoxo


End file.
